


Into the wilds!

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Cum Eating, Death, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fuck boxes, Futa Grimm on female, Futa Grimm on male, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Grimm - Freeform, Grimm on male, Harems, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Warning FUTAXMALE!Jaune and Qrow were in the same boat. Two men who wanted to make a difference in the world only to see that plan change as the ran into the lives of several women that changed thier destiny. Now as former hunters in training and official fiance's, husbands cock sleeves to many loving futa's Jaune and Qrow were content with living off their days in loving harms getting fucked by massive girl cocks and raising a family in the house for the rest of thier days.That was! Until a rare mishap after a night of drinking lands them far out of Vale and sends them off into the wilds! And tosses the confused hapless men into the waiting arms, appendages, and cocks! Now follow the VERY! Smuty Journey of Jaune and Qrow as they fight ther back hundreds of miles from the wilds in an attempt to get back into the loving futa arms as the mus deal with the weather, terrain and the many, many things that live in the wilds that all have cocks! And not only do they all look oddly feminine but! They also want to fuck them up a wall, a tree or nearest solid surface until they can't walk!





	1. Into the wilds!

**Author's Note:**

> A new RWBY Futa on male Fiction! From the resident RWBY Futa on male leader DESU VULT! Featuring Jaune Arc and Qrow Branen on a desperate! Attempt to make it back to Beacon into the loving arms of the futanari who care! For them and avoid being turned into cock sleeves by the many well hung futa and some Grimm along the way!

Jaune was having an _off_ day, well not that _off_ but-  
"Thank you for your _services,_ " Weiss said as she bowed to the towering form of Coco and Velvet. As the fashionista and Bunny faunus blushed nervously as Velvet began to stutter.  
"So- So how did we do? Do you think we will be admitted to the harem?" The older futa asked her adorable bubby ears goign flat on her head as Weiss smiled warmly to her.  
"I think there is a _very_ good chance that you will be," Weiss said bowing as the two teens gasped and high fived saying oo yeah! To one another before Weiss turned to Jaune.  
"Come Jaune. Let us be off." The futa said as Jaune nodded.  
" _Yes, mistress_ ," Jaune said curtly bowing to Coco and Velvet before following his mistress away ignoring ther whoops! Of joy and their penetrating gazes drilling into his ass as he blushed his hands subconsciously covering his bubbly rear end as he walked behind Weiss.  
"So. How was the date? Did they treat you well?" Weiss asked a curious tone in her voice as she already knew that the date to determine whether Velvet and Coco had a place in Jaune's harem had gone exceedingly well and only wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.  
"Y- yes! It went well-  
"Good. How did the _treat_ you?"  
"Coco and Velvet were very nice to me. Coco showed me some new clothes that she think's I'll look  _cute_ in. She said they showed off my ass."

"And they  _do,"_ Weiss said with a low throaty growl as a  _tent_ began to pop in her skirt as she walked Jaune down the hallway.

"After that?"

"Well Coco took me clothes shopping, and Velvet baked me cookies."  
"Ruby's going to be jealous," Weiss said with an easy smile as Jaune gulped.  
"Why would she be? Ruby's _great!_ She already makes cookies-

  
"Oh, Jaune! It's a _joke_! Lighten up, I know you're a male but learn to read between the lines!" Weiss said laughing easily with an off-hand wave at the boy who still could not read between lines as Jaune frowned as a despondent look coming over his face before Weiss _gulped._  
"I _apologize_ for that Jaune. I did not mean to insult your intelligence in _any way shape_ or _form_. I did not mean to offend. Please accept my most humble of apologies for any possible insult I might have levied against you." Weiss said curtly as Jaune sighed.

  
_More like please don't tell your partner I just insulted her man._ Jaune thoguht as he nodded his head.  
"I forgive you, _mistress.'_  
"Excellent! Now back to our dorm. Your team comes back from thier mission tomorrow, and I'm sure they will be happy to see their boyfriend so happy!" Wiess said as the two stopped in front of the team RWBY dorm as Jaune moved to open the door for his mistress before Weiss thin hand shot out and _gripped_ his wrist in an iron grip as Weiss gained a predatory glint in her eyes as she began to lick her lips.  
"Speaking of making futa happy, Jaune do you want to make _me_ happy?"  
Weiss asked as the futa gained a knowing look as Jaune knew the answer like the back of his hand.  
"Yes mistress, I want to make you happy."  
Jaune said in a dull tone as he dropped to his knees as Weiss grinned hastily undoing her skirt ad her massive cock flopped out nearly slapping Jaune in the face and giving him a black eye. Jaune was always impressed at just how big Weiss's dick really was, it was around the nineteen-inch length mark and _very_ thick. As he looked at the monstrous cock winking him in the face.  
_"Open."_  
Weiss said simply as Jaune did just that he opened his mouth as Weiss _gently_ slammed her cock into his warm, inviting jaw. Making Jaune's eyes bulge out of his skull as wet, slick gagging noises filled the air as Weiss slide her cock down the boy's throat at a low _hum!_ Left her mouth.   
"Oh! There we go! So tight!" Weiss prat hissed gripped his short blonde hair running her hands through his silky locks as Weiss hummed. As she shoved her cock all the way into the back of his throat, smiling as she worked past his gag reflex as the boy's face was pushed flat against her groin as she growled.

" _Yes!_ I've been waiting for this!" Weiss said sliding her massive cock in and out of Jaune's mouth hissing in pleasure as his incredibly skilled tongue went to work on her cock. As months of sucking, cock kicked in as Jaune began to instinctively _bob_ his head up and down Weiss's dick. Lathering it up and down coating her massive dick in his saliva. Bobbing his head all the way down her length deep throating her entire nineteen inches in on fluid motion making Weiss gasp! As she cursed under her breath.  
"That's the spot!" Weiss hissed running her expertly manicured hands up and down Jaune's hair as she began to gently slam her hips forward into the boy's willing mouth as he sucked her cock.

As Jaune expertly bobbled his head up and down, taking his mouth to the base of her cock. Inhaling her massive piece of cock running his talented tongue all along its girth coating it with his spit lathering up her cock with his tongue as he relished the meaty flavor and salty taste of her cock as he _gently_ ground his teeth along its sides. Making Weiss his in pleasure and pain, as his tongue played with her tip, teasing and flickering her urethra as Weiss groaned out loud. Before gripping the boys head full force as her hips begna to _thrust_ forward roughly entering the boys cocking gagging throat. As loud wet _smacking!_ Sounds filled the air as Jaune bobbed up and down on Weiss cock.  
Making the heiress's toes curl in pleasure before she gripped his head and began _really_ thrusting.  
_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK_!

Weiss slammed her hips forward driving her cock deep down into Jaune's that testing this already impressive gag reflex as the boy's eyes bulged out of his skull as Weiss began to throat fuck him into submission. Slamming her hips into Jaune's mouth grunting in pleasure as she fucked the boy in the hallway driving her magnificent! Schnee cock deeper and deeper into Jaunes, throat making his eyes water and his body _gaged!_ On her cock. 

"Oh, good _goddess!_  " Weiss hissed as Jaune's insanely hot and tight throat wrapped around her cock. Sealing her dick in a fleshy vacuum seal of saliva and soft tissue as she forced fucked him into the wall.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"There we go, just like that, take it!" Wiess Growled fucking Jaune into the wall as heavy meaty _whaps!_ FIlled the air as her orange-sized balls slammed into Jaune's throat making him gag as she gripped his hair shoving her cock in and out of his mouth, using his tight wet hole as a living fleshlight as she moaned.

"There you go! Use your tongue!" 

Weiss hissed into the air as Jaune  _tried_ to use his tongue. As his attempts to later up her cock were interrupted as Weiss blinding furious pace made it near impossible for him to do so. As the boy tired to work his tongue all over Weiss's shaft but failed as her breakneck speed made it impossible for him to properly lather her cock as she broke down his mouth. As more wet schlicking sounds filled the air as Jaune gurgled on her cock as Weiss smiled.

" _Good boy."_ Weiss seethed smiling smoothing at Jaune as he gagged on her cock as Jaunes failed attempt to grant her pleasure failed as she fucked him into his throat slamming her cock up and down his body tight fleshy orifice as her balls _Smacked!_ Onto his throat as  _it_ happened. As Weiss felt a familiar tingling feeling in her balls as her climaxed approached.

"Here it _cums_  Jaune! Take it! Take it all, make your mistress feel good!" Weiss yelled as she doubled her frantic hips pace as her thrust doubled in power and force as more wet _SMACK! SMACKS!_ Filled the air as she let out a feral growl.

" _Cumming!"_    
Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs as her cock fired itno Jaune's gut. Making the boys eyes _bulge_ as she fired into his stomach as she finally slammed into him as Jaune's eyes bulged as his throat acting purely on instinct expertly began to  _gulp_ down the torrent of cum filling his mouth as was able to  _mostly_ swallow the massive Schnee load of futa cum. As he downed the futa's cum as she emptied her balls into her friend's stomach making him  _gulp!_ down the ropes of messy futa seamen as she sighed pulling her cock out of his mouth with a wet  _plop!_

" _That was wonderful Jaune_! I"ll have you know Jaune that I saw what you tried to do with your tongue! Just for that I just might let you have some fun with  _that_ later on!" Weiss said winking smugly at Jaune as she slid her foot against his painful seven inches as she turned around flashing Jaune a _quick!_ Look of her dripping slit behind her balls making Jaune blush and stutter and-

"What? Jaune just because I am your  _punishment mistress_ does not mean I can't be rewarding right?"

"Right!  _Mistress."_

"Good boy! Now let's go into  _our_ room and wait for your team to come in tomorrow. "

Weiss said as she opened the door to the RWBY dorm as she  _locked_ her arm with Jaune as she lead Jaune into their room where team RWBY Awaited him.

* * *

 

_"Jaune!_ You came back!" Ruby said leaping up from the floor as she blurred up to him in a blur of red roses.

"Hello,  _mistress-_

"Do you want to play a board game!? I have _Remopoly_ set up for us! Come on! let's play!" Jaune's  _other_ mistress Ruby said yanking him clear across the room in one swift motion lifting off his feet and  _slamming_ him to the floor with a heavy thud! As Jaune gasped for as Ruby slammed him in front of her board game. Her shocking slim form yanking the  _shorter_ boy across the room practically tossing him on the ground where the board game was set up for them to play as the rest of team RWBY particularly the BY looked at him as Jaune felt the eyes of the futa on him as he looked up to his _other_ mistresses.

"Hey there  _Goldilocks!_ How it  _yanging_? You finished swallowing out there?" Yang asked making Jaune blush as his fears of Weiss's throat sex being too loud where confirmed as-

"Hello, Jaune."

" _Mistress Blake."_

"It is good to see you. Weiss. How did the meeting go? Did they look qualified?"

Blake asked putting down her book  _Ninja's of Love_ as Weiss nodded.

"Yes, it was quite well. I believe both Coco and Velvet will work well in the  _harem_." 

Weiss said nodding as-

"Cool! We got new members!" Yang said jumping off her bed, making Jaune gulp as her massive D cup breast swayed and jiggled barley contained in her short top as-

"Yang! Come and play with us!" Ruby said her arm  _still_ latched onto Jaune as the blonde brawler grinned

"Sure thing  _Rubes!_   I'll play a few rounds! And after I  _steal_ all the money! I'll see what other _tight_ places I can get  _into."_ Yand said winking to Jaune as the  _literal_ horse cock futa blew him a  kiss as her monster stirred under her shorts its two _feet_ of cock barely contained in them as Jaune gulped as he Yang and Ruby sat down to play the game as Weiss and Blake went over the newest members to his  _harem_ as Jaune sighed as he remembered how he first got into this  _situation_.

He did not always have a  _harem_ not really. Pyrrha was the first of the Beacon futa's to confess to him. Under a starry night sky as Jaune blushed madly that the beautiful goddess of a partner of his would  _ever!_ Fall in love with him and he fell head over heels for her! The fact that she had a massive dick was a bit... _different_. But as long as it was a loving relationship which thankfully it was! Everything was ok, even with the  _particulars_ of a futa male relationship being what they were.

As Jaune really did not even know what a futa was or the fact that he was living in a  _pro_ futa city. Whereby accepting Pyrrha's confession, she basically  _owned_ him. As she more or less  _adopted_ him and he was for all intents he was her _property_. Now he had rights! There were many laws in place to protect men and Pyrrha herself had never so much as _breathed_ at him without his consent, and for a time things were good,  _different_  but good that was until _Nora_ confessed to him... and so did _Rin_... and then things got complicated...

" _I Landed on Atlas!? WHOHO!"_  
_"Dammit! I wanted to buy that!"_  
Ruby and Yang bantered back and forth as Jaune sighed. The _harem_  as it was currently was Pyrrha's idea. It was commonplace in Vale for futa's who ran Vale to make groups often when one  _claimed_ a man. As this group was evidence of that. Each girl in team RWBY was allowed to be a part of Jaune's life by Pyrrha on  _one_ condition.

 Everyone knew that relationships were hard things and with the ratio of futa to men being so skewed if futa's favor it was not uncommon for  _delegation_ to occur. 

As it was common knowledge that when you kept a man  _solely_ as a cock sleeve house husband, the effects of such treatment often had _disastrous_ effects on a man's mental health, so! It was with the backing of _science!_ That the harem system was employed by his partner...

In this system, each and every girl of RWBY played a _crucial_ part in Jaune's day to day life. Ruby, while being his _mistress_ was also his best friend. Her job in the harem was to keep him happy and content. She was there as a confidant, a comrade someone who he could talk to when he was feeling down, and when he didn't want to or feel comfortable talking to another futa about. And overall acting as a futa that could blur the lines between dom and sub and keep him content with life as an  _eventual_ house husband as a happy male meant a happy futa. As the saying goes.

Then there was Yang, his  _party_   Mistress. She was responsible for keeping his stress as low as humanly possible. The demands of being a _literal_ fuck toy for one let alone _eight_ horny futas was  _incredibly_ demanding of even the best of men and even if he  _was_ a very,  _very_ well treated one that tasks that where _asked_ of him where often hard on men and Yang was there to make sure that no stress _built_ up in him. As she would monitor his mental health and whenever she thoguht! He was getting too depressed or just feeling a bit sad she would take him out to drink, eat go clubbing dancing or do something fun and exciting to get his mind off his problems and to keep his mental health in check. Keeping his stress as low as possible and making sure he was _A-ok._

Then ther was  _Weiss._ His  _Reward, Punishment_ mistress in charge of _disciplining_ him whenever things went wrong. Which was _rare._  Normally this job would go to his  _true_ mistress Pyrrha, but she could not bring herself to so much as raising a finger to Jaune let alone actually punish him if he disobeyed an order and _Nora..._

Nora would probably _encourage_ any  _rebellious_ behavior Jaune had. And while Rin had  _tried_ to discipline on such occasions, she thought it was necessary the pure puppy dog look Nor gave her best friend when she so much raised a  _finger_ to Jaune made any discipline for him by his own team impossible.

And as such Weiss was the first brought in to the harem to act as a firm but  _fair_ disciplinarian. She was tough, but she was  _fair_ she knew when to punish and when to reward. She rarely ever did punish Jauen thoguht as he was a  _good_ boy. But she made sure to remind him that  _any_ disobedience would bring a swift and harsh repercussions whenever or if ever it occurred.

And lastly, there was  _Blake_. His latest and sole S &M mistress. You see Pyrrha had a _serious_ kink for the  _rougher_ parts of sex, bondage, whips candle wax but! She was a novice in such matters and had no idea what she was doing.

And since she did not want to hurt Jaune and neither of them  _back then_ had the time to learn enough about it online she brought in the local Beacon expert to  _train_ Jaune in the arts of the BDSM world in a  _safe, sane and consensual_ way. Currently, Blake was teaching Jaune how to experience bondage and training to be comfortable with  _public sex_ something he was  _not_ fond of. But Jaune knew resistance would be a lost cause. As even with the Male protection acts Vale passed he was still essential  _property_ of the girls. And so long as they did no _physical_ harm to him they coudl do jsut about whatever they wanted to him. So he tried to make them as happy as humanly possible which was not that hard as they  _usually_ had simple taste and like it was said Jaune was a  _good_ boy. 

Now the futas on team RWBY did  _not_ do this for free. As much as they were all  _friends_ the futas of RWBY where not helping Pyrrha out of the goodness of thier heart. Well maybe Ruby was but that was different. All of the futas got _paid_ to help Pyrrha for thier contributions to the harem and their payment was  _Jaune._ You sell all futa  _loved_ men.

 There was something about men that just attracted them like catnip. And Jaune might as well have been cocaine to thier cocks. As even the slight sigh of his jaw made every dick in half a mile stand straight up and when he bent over? Forget Jaune had ruined more panties in one month then most boys did in a decade. As he made a mess so enormous that he was the secret bane of all the Beacon cleaning staff. 

As his mistresses, each and every futa was aloud so long as they did not break the law or hurt him in  _any_ way had unlimited access to any of Jaune's holes at any time of the day  _or_ night. As the very  _moment_ Weiss was let into the harem she had  _proposed_ introducing Jaune to RWBY officially as a potential husband for them and Pyrrha agreed, and since Weiss was just admitted to the harem she let her walk Jaune to thier room alone so that they could _bond_ with one another and bond they did.  
Jaune got  _three_ feet before he was face first on the beacon wall, a series of glowing glyphs pinning him in place. Forcing his legs apart as Weiss  _ripped_ of his short shorts exposing his bubbly well tones ass for all to see before hiking up her skirt and sliding in every  _inch_ of her gargantuan cock into his tight ass not caring for Jaune's cries of shock or protest of the fact that they where in public. 

As Jaune _cried_ out in pain and pleasure filled the air along with heavy wet _Smack! Smacks!_ Sounds as the Schnee girl fucked him for  _over_ half an hour on the wall. Making him scream her name time and time again. Calling her Mistress! And saying that her cock was a gift from the goddess herself as she  _pounded_ his prostate again and again. As loud wet _smack! Smacks!_ Filled the air as Weiss fucked Jaune senseless on the wall not caring how many times his own dick painted the walls white or how many giggling futas walked behind them laughing and smirking at the boy being fucked stupid, by her Schnee cock, she just kept slamming into him relishing his virginal tightness before reaching her limit. As her orange size balls and cock began to _throb_ , as she erupted inside of Jaune painting his insides white and making his eyes roll to the back of his head. As she princess carried the cum drunk boy back to ther dorm where he coudl be  _adequately_ introduced to the four women who were going to be  _ruining_ his insides for the rest of his natural life. And fuck him they did. 

* * *

 

 "Dammit! I _lost!"_

"What can I say, sis? You just can't  _Yang_ with me!" 

Yang said laughing racuolusly as she won the board game of Remopoly. Not that Jaune was surprised, Yang  _always_ won the boardgames they played together. Be it _align quad, Remopoly_ or even checkers. Yang was the undisputed game champ and-

"Even _Jaune_ lasted longer than you," Blake said with a coy grin as Ruby blushed the color of her cheeks.

" _SO_ what!? What are you tiring to say, Blake!? Are you saying that Jaune's not as smart because he's not a futa!?"

Ruby shouted as Blake gagged.

"What?! _Not at all!_ I would never-

_"Enough._ Ruby, you know what Blake meant. Blake. You need to watch what you are saying." Weiss said calmly diffusing the situation before it even started as-

"So, who am I sleeping with tonight?" Jaune asked tentatively wondering which futa would have the honor of spending the night  _plowing_ his rear end and-

"That would be me!  _Goldilocks!_ You have the honor of telling Pyr when she comes back that  _I_ am the reason that her partner can't walk straight!" Yang said grinning wickedly as she ripped off her shorts as sher still _soft_  foot of horse cock that was well over a soda can in thickness began to stir to life as Jaune  _gulped._  

* * *

  _SMACK!_

_"OH god!"_

_SMACK! SMACK!_

The sound of flesh on flesh filled the air along with the _thick_ heaving must of sweat, that came with as  _flesh_ crashed into flesh as pained masculine  _squeaks!_ Followed by  _rough_ feminine grunts filled the dark RWBY dorm as Jaune settled into bed and Yang settled into  _him._ As the elder futa wasted  _no_ time carrying Jaune to her bed,  _ripping_ his short shorts giving his bubbly ass as healthy  _Whap!_ Before sealing his lips in a fiery kiss as she  _plunged_ her cock into his waiting hole. Shoving all two _feet_ of her horse cock into his ass making Jaune  _scream._

_SMACK!  
"GOD!"_ Jaune moaned as his eyes rolled tot he top of his head as Yang fucked him on her bed. 

" _AH! AH! AHH!_ You mean  _goddess!_ Don't you!"   
Yang said grunting in exertion as her cock  _stretched_ out Jaune's insides. Her two feet of horse cock slamming into Jaune at a breakneck speed, her cock acting like a piston filling the room with wet meaty _smacks!_   Of flesh on flesh as Yang's horse cock hammered itno Jaune's still  _impossibly_ tight ass like a mighty meaty auger. Her massive cock  _stretching_ and  _deforming_ his hot wet insides. As his delicious ass twisted around and  _milked_ her dick for all it was worth. As his legs wrapped around her back as she slammed into him.   
_SMACK!_

" _AH!"_  
Jaune cried out loud his voice leaving his body in sharp feminine  _yips!_ Instead of the rough masculine moans of Yang as she  _plowed_ his ass. Her bitch breaking cock slamming into and out of Jaune's ass at breakneck speeds filling the room with heavy meaty  _Smacks!_ As she fucked the boy into her bed and-

" _God! Please!_ "

" _Jaune!_ I told you there is no god!"  
_SLAP!_  
"Ah!" Jaune cried as he saw stars as Yang's cock finally  _broke_ his prostate. The massive pic of girl meat finally striking  _too_ deep into Jaune as a low feminine cry left his lips as his body began to  _shake_ as a massive muscled hand gripped his dick. Wrapping it in a death grip pumping it furiously as she jerked off his seven inches while fucking his ass.  
" _Jaune_ there is only the goddess and she is  _very_ hung and-

_SMACK!_

Yang hiked up Jaunes legs putting then over her shoulder as her cock _drilled_ into his prostate making the boy  _shake_.  
_"God-_

"Jaune if you say that name  _one_ more time, I'm going to send you to  _Weiss's_ bed for  _punishment,_ " Yang said in an evil tone as Jaune's face paled.

"Please, Mistress! Don't-

"Then don't' say oh god! Say oh  _goddess!_ Like a  _good boy!"_

_Smack!_

"Oh, _goddess!"_

Jaune cried out as Yang grinned.

"There. Now  _that's_ what you say when you are getting  _fucked!"_  

Yang snarled as she sealed Jaune's lips in a fiery embrace her hips slamming into his own as her cock  _plundered_ his insides making his world turn white as Jaune's mind was fucked out of him.

_SLAP! SLAP!  
_ "You like that!?"

_"Yes!"_

"Yes, what!?"

_SMACK! SMACK!"_

_"_ Yes,  _goddess!"_

Jaune squeaked out as Yang's cock  _destroyed_ his ass as she smirked.

" _Good boy!_ You want me to fuck you!"

_Smack!_

_"Yes!"_

"You want this cock  _deep_ in your ass!?"

_"Yes!"_

Smack! Jaune cried out as Yang drilled into him as softer wet  _smacking_ noises filled the air, as one of Jaunes fucked silly eyes looked around to the other three haphazard beds of team RWBY where three  _massive_ tents where pitched as the sounds of hands  _pumping_ cocks filled the air as the rest of team RWBY masturbated to Jaune getting fucked silly as muted feminine moans left their beds and-

"You see  _that?"_

_Smack!_

"There jacking of you getting  _fucked!"_

Yang said as Jaune cried out as her cock pushed  _too_ deep into him and threatened to break his mind and-

"They all want to _fuck_ you but tonight's  _my_ night with you! They got you the rest of the week to wreck your ass but form now until sun up your ass is mine you hear me!?" Yang asked as she was right. It was  _her_ turn to fuck Jaune and she was fucking him in her usual Yang fashion missionary into a mating press. Slamming her massive cock into him with  _no_ regard for his well being as she used her horse cock to _break him._

_Smack!"_

" _Yes!"_

"Yes,  _what!?"_

"Yes, _Goddess!"_

_Smack!_

Yang fucked him hard and fast. Her hips crashing into Jaune like a tsunami of girl cock, in a direct opposite fashion to her sister. Ruby like to be  _gentle_ with Jaune. Slamming her fifteen inches in and out of him while playing and twisting his nipples  _never_ breaking a liplock or eye contact. As she used her semblance to fuck Jaune so hard he literally could not walk for a day, as she came inside him time and time again. Then there was Blake, who  _only_ fucked him from behind. She was the  _most_ gentle out of all of team RWBY not out of choice but out of necessity. Her  _barbed_ cock already hurt even with lubricant. So she had to take it slow with Jaune to make sure she didn't really hurt him. As she fucked him from behind growling into his ear like a predator and-

"Say that you like this!"

_Smack!'_

_"I liked this!"_

_SMACK!_

_"_ Say that you  _love_ it!"

"I love it!"

_SMACK!_  
"Say that you want me to get you  _pregnant!"_

_SMACK!_

"I Want you to get me  _pregnant!"_

Jaune shouted as yang counted to  _slam_ into him filling the air with more meaty  _Smacks!_ As his mind went blank as he thought of the last futa to fuck him this hard Weiss. Weiss was  _interesting_ to have sex with. She took the same attitude to sex as she did with life.  _Perfection_ , nothing else would do. As she would often use her glyphs to angle Jaune into the  _perfect_ position to receive her cock only to spend the rest of the evening plowing her  _gargantuan_ cock in and out of his ass while a small condom sat on his dick. When Weiss first used the condo on him Jaune thought he was going to lose his  _other_ virginity! But that hope was dashed ass as Weiss ripped off the  _full_ condom after Jaune finished filling it up and she  _forced_ his own cum into his mouth feeding it to him and-

"You want me to you pregnant  _who?"_  
_SMACK!_  
_"You!_ Get me pregnant my  _goddess!"_

" _BEG!'_

"Goddess  _Please!_ Please make me pregnant! Knock me up and make me yours!"  
_SMACK!_

"Well if you ask so nicely! How can I say no? You better be ready Jaune cause here! I  _CUM!"_  
  
Yang shouted as her massive coconut sized balls finally had enough as they  _crushed_ Jaune's  _far_ inferior testicles like a pair of pale wrecking balls breaking apart a pair of golf balls as their own meaty  _WHACKS_! Subsided as they clenched tensed and  _erupted_. As Yang's already massive cock seemingly  _doubled_ in length as it unleashed a deluge of cum into Jaune's tight inviting ass exploding like a fire hose as Jaunes mind went blank as his own cock erupted in her hand as Jaune gave an unintelligible cry of pleasure as both teen boy and futa climaxed as one as they _screamed_ in pleasure.

For the next few minutes, all was silent. No one moved, no one spoke all was still. As Yang laid flat Jaune her luscious blonde hair covered in sweat as she panted heavily on his form before she mover her lips move to capture Jaunes as they shared a fiery kiss as her cock still twitched like a fire hose as she let out a few more loose strands of her  _boiling_ cum as Jaune moaned weakly into her lips.   
"Eat it."  
Yang growled taking her hand filled with his cum and  _forcing_ it into his mouth making Jaune's  _eat_ his own cum as he cried weakly into her hand. As she  _fed_ Jaune his own cum. Jaune used to  _not_ like eating his own seed. As the first time Weiss  _tried_ to make him do it he refused vehemently stating that was going too far! Weiss did not agree with him and  _much_ to his displeasure Pyrrha agreed with Weiss on that matter as the first  _punishment_ for Jaune occurred.

Less then one hour after refusing to eat his own cum, Jaune was stripped buck naked and strapped into a little black  _fuck box_. With his legs and arms locked firmly into place inside of it with his prominent ass on display with an inviting look on it and his mouth _forced_ open with a spider gag.

As Weiss had decided as punishment for refusing a  _simple_ request she decided that she would  _lend_  Jaune to a third-year team of futa's that had not seen any action in over a month as they were returning back from a long mission in Vacuo. As the two humans and tow faunus looked at the tied up boy like he was a piece of meat as Weiss  _calmly, evily_ inform Jaune he was theirs for the weekend as their _massive_ cocks bigger than anyone of his friends began to harden as lust filled the third year teams eye a low whimper left Jaune's mouth as Weiss patted him on his head with one last.

"He's all yours girls!"

Weiss said as the futa circled Jaune like wolves surrounding an injured dear she left him to his fate.

When Jaune was eventually  _returned_ by the third years as they wheeled him back to his room he was still  _firmly_ trapped in his little black fuck box. He was so badly fucked it was hard to even recognize him. He was vomiting up cum for a week and his once tight ass hole was so badly stretched out that you could put a fist in it easily, then  _open_ your palm and not touch his insides. Luckily for his team, his healing semblance kicked in and  _resealed_  his ass as Jaune learned the hard way that Weiss  _would_ punish him. And having him be loaned out as a sex toy to the elder teams in Beacon was a _safe, sane_ and overall rather _harmless_ punishment that Jaune  _hated,_ as Jaune made a vow to avoid most  _punishments_ int he future. 

And as _much_ as Jaune _was_ a good boy he was not _perfect_ and had revisited that team along with  _many_ others over his time in Beacon... He could still fell the futa third year's  _knots_ stretched him painfully wide as they fucked him like wild animals no pun intended.

And after spending over three days as a living cock sleeve for four third years two of them faunus who just happened to be in heat and never going more than an  _hour_ without a dick in him and subsisting only off of Futa cum for a few days?  Yang's _rough_ treatment of him was not that bad as Jaune watched the rest of RWBY went still as RWB finished their own orgasms as a massive stain appeared on their bed as they painted thier sheets dark as long white lines fell over thier bed pooing and congealing into white polls as Yang sighed as she leaned into Jaune's ear.  
"Thank you for this. All of this." Yang said in a genuine caring voice that spoke of true love as she pecked his ear before settling down and going to sleep.

As the futas fell asleep Jaune grimaced. The fucking form Yang was just as furious as he expected as he was  _sure_ he was going to break in two but in the end, he held somehow. He was not mind broken as his ass was so full of cock the fact that it was still according to the futas  _tighter than the headmistress's son_ _on prom night_ ass. As Yang fell asleep Jaune was glad for the quiet as the broken moon shone on his sweat covered body he  _felt_ it. That dark clawing feeling that had been  _eating_ away at his heart over the last few weeks became stronger and stronger as Jaune knew he needed to change or get help for if he did not? He was going to  _break._  

" _Maybe my team will help?"_ Jaune thought before yawning loudly and gon to sell safely impaled in yang massive arms with a bloated belly as they snuggled into one another.

* * *

 

"Jaune~ JAUNE!"~

" _Nora!  Please! Air!"_ Jaune said as his  _mistress_ bolted across the room to him wrapping him in a constrictor like hug as he  _gasped!_

_~_ _Jauneu! I Missed you! I missed you! I missed you SO MUCH!"_ Nora said practically breaking Jaune's ribs as the young futa  _slammed_ him down as she squashed his head into her b cup breasts making Jaune  _gag_ as she bounced away and-

"Jaune." 

" _Mistress Rin."_

Jaune said bowing to his other mistress as-

"It's good to see you," Rin said as she  _hugged?_ Him, the young futa wrapping Jaune into a soft hu the opposite of Nora as her strange perfume that smelled of fruit and berries entered his nose as she planted a light kiss on his forehead with a small  _Smack!_

Causing Jaune to blush as his mistress  _rarely_ showed any public displays of affection. Even around team RWBY his other mistresses Rinw was conservative with her feelings of love for Jaune. And rarely went above a pat on the head ar a rub on his ass. But a _kiss?_ that was rare and-

"Jaune."

" _Pyrrha!"_

Jaune said as Rin gave a low smile as Jaune rushed past her to see his  _true_ mistress.

Standing at _seven_ feet tall, with hair the color of fresh blood and eyes that shone like emeralds, Pyrrha stood smiling so brightly Jaune swore he would melt as the boy leaped inot her well-muscled even more so than Yang's arms the Futa caught him easily as they slammed thier lips together. It was a long _rough_ kiss filled with love and passion. As Pyrrah  _gripped_ Jaune. Pressing his much smaller _five foot two_ frame into her own as his legs wrapped around her back instinctively as one hand fell to his back the other  _kneaded_ his ass as her own _cock_ poked Jaune in the  _chest_  letting Jaune know how bad she missed him and making sure he knew what he was in for tonight.

As a lone finger began to probe his hole through his shorts making him moan into her lips as-

"I _missed you."_

Pyrrha said in husky voice before vacuum sealing his lips in her own, her tongue battering down Jaune's as he cried out a gave a low mona.

"I missed you too!"

"You missed me so much that you  _forgot_ to call me Mistress?" Pyrrha asked a devious look in her eyes as Jaune gulped.  
"I'm so sorry mistress! It' won't happen again-

"Jaune! I'm joking with you! You know I don't mind what you call me." Pyrrha said sealing his lips again as the two inhaled one another for over five minutes before Pyrrha broke their embrace with a loud  _plop_ As she pulled their lips apart with  _great_ reluctance form both of them as the two lovers looked into each other's eyes smiling brightly as-

"How did they treat you?" Pyrrha asked in a  _deathly_ serious tone as Jaune gulped.

"Good."

"Did anything  _bad_ happen to you?"

"No. I was fine."

"Good. How were Coco and Velvet? Did you like them?"  
"Yeah. They were nice to me."   
Jaune said as Pyrrha let out a breath she did not realize that she had been holding.

"Good. I'm glad that worked out then." Pyrrha said as Jaune felt her  _indecision_.

Coco and Velvet were two new additions to the harem recommended by Weiss and Pyrrha was  _not_ totally convinced that they were necessary or what they brought to the table was valid. Coco for her part would volunteer her designer clothes. Being the heiress to a  _major_ design retailer of the finest clothing in Remnant with stores all the way form Atlas to Menagerie meant Coco would have Jaune dressed in the  _finest!_ Or the  _skimpiest_ outfits known to futa kind! And Velvet?

Jaune had helped Velvet out with some bullies once before _it_ happened and the futa felt indebted to him for it. After that Velvet had offered her services as  _emotional support_. Something akin to a psychologist for Jaune. Jaune trusted Velvet and she offered her help as a emotional support for him. Dealing with any problems that he  _specifically_ did not want to talk to Ruby about and acting as an  _anchor_ of sorts for him.

Pyrrha remained unconvinced. Coco made  _some_ sense though she could buy Jaune whatever he wanted. And had done so or  _offered_ to as Jaune always turn her down much to her irritation. She just wanted to buy her boyfriend a nice gift! Maybe a collar or a pair of fuzzy cuffs! Was that so bad?! But in the end with Weiss recommending the both of them she agreed to a  _trial_ period and if Jaune liked them? Then she would  _consider_ letting them in.

"Was he a  _good_ boy?"

"Yes. Jaune was  _perfect."_

Weiss said bowing to Pyrrha who grinned a wolfish smile to Jaune.

"Looks like a  _good_  boy is about to get rewarded," Pyrrha said gripped his dick and licking her lips as memories of her mouth ensnaring his cock filled his head as Jaune whimpered.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him."

"It is our pleasure."

"Now Jaune say goodbye to you Mistresses."

"Goodbye  _mistresses."_  
_Goodbye Jaune._  
_"See ya goldilocks!_ "

"Bye Jaune! Come back soon! I've got a whole bunch! Of new games, we can play together!"

"I have some more  _rope_ to burn," Blake said purring as Jaune blush as Pyrrha thanked thier team as team JNPR walked outside the room.

* * *

 "~ _Jauney!"_

Nora cried as she  _tossed_ Jaune into the air. Making the boy  _squeak!_ In shock as the ginger futa tossed him like he was a small child. Tossing him straight up into the air before catching him in her strong arms. Plating a series of lightning-quick kisses on his lips with her thin lips. Before tossing him into the air again making him squeal as she giggled.

As she tossed him up and down Pyrrha looked on with a steady warm smiled as the two interacted. Ready to intervene in a moments notice if the Nora dropped Jaune for some reason. Which she would never do. As RIn gave the two a happy smile as Nora carried Jaune into thier room before  _plopping_ him down as she and Rin both walked away as they knew what time ti was. Even in team JNPR not every futa was  _originally_ part of the two lovers. As both Rin  _and_ Nora, both served important roles in Jaune's life besides friends and teammates.

Nora was... _Nora._ She was so awesome you needed to have her on your harem! Cause a harem with no Nora was no harem at all! According to her, that is...

And Rin was his nurse. She was in charge of his physical health from exercise, to diet to make sure that after a  _rough_ sex session Jaune was ok and not in need of further healing. As she was a competent and well rounded medical aid and had to make sure that when Jaune  _did_ receive a punishment it was not over the top and was never too harmful to him. Besides nursing him back to full health when needed.

As Rin walked past him Jaune's _true_ mistress walked up behind him. Pyrrha was his  _real_ mistress. She was was his _first_ futa and was the one who had to approve of  _any_ new harem members and was overall responsible for Jaunes, physical and mental well being. As she kissed her lover on the lips making him moan as her skirt tent up as Jaune knew what he was in for tonight.

* * *

 " _Ah!"_  

Jaune cried out his blue eyes wide with joy as Pyrrha  _slammed_ her cock into his tight hole. Driving her  _perfect_ for Jaune's ass cock deep into him. her Seventeen inch long four wide monster was the  _perfect_ seize for Jaune and he _loved_ getting fucked by her more than anyone else as Pyrrha rutted him in their bed making more wet  _smack! smack!_ Sounds to fill the air. With ever thrust Pyrr  _punched_ his special button, her cock  _spreading_ his wonderfully tight hole making Jaune's eyes go wide with pleasure as he  _squeaked_! Into her mouth, his lips caught in the vacuum seal of his lovers kissed as she made love to him.

Her hips blurred up and down slamming into Jaune. Never giving him a moment's rest as she fucked him into the bed.  _Smack! Smack!_ Sounds filled the air as the neck as thier seat covered bodies intertwined in one another. As Pyrrha smothered Jaunes chest with her double D breast as Jaune's hands roamed all over her body Cupping her amazingly well-toned ass that could break necks as his hands came back up her impossible muscled body as the found her chest and began to knead them playing with her round spotless globes that bounce up and down wonderfully. As  Pyrrha  _yanked_ his vulnerable nipples making Jaune  _scream_ into her mouth as she fucked him. 

The bed creaked and groaned under the heavy  _smack! smacks!_ Filled the air as Pyrrha made sure to make Jaune see stars as Jaune curl his toes as his prostate was _pounded_. He loved this, he loved Pyrrha, he loved her cock, he loved the way it made him feel. He loved the way she made him cry, the way she made him moan her name as his eyes saw stars!  
This was the cock he trusted to deflower him. The same one that had so  _gently_ but  _firmly_ pushed into his virgin insides making him moan like a girl as Pyrrha stole his virginity. The cock that he had learned to love, the cock that had made Jaune cum three times in less than ten minutes. Making him blush brighter than Ruby's cloak as she unloaded her first but not  _last_ massive load of cum into him as Jaube saw stars as-

"Pyrrha! I'm-

_"Cum!"_

She yelled as both her and Jaune reached thier peak. Her massive cock _drilling_ his ass as her balls  _crashed_ into his making him  _yelp!_ in pleasure and pain as she crushed his balls  as they both tossed their head back as  _both_ of their cocks spasmed as they came as one, one depositing  its load directly into Jaune's ass filling Jaune up like  a balloon, as the other exploded onto her chest as his  _untouched_ cock burst! As Pyrrha almost _never_ touched Jaune's cock preferring to make him burst when nothing but his prostate being stimulated. Saving his _other_ type of sex for blowjobs that  _she_ loved to give him. As making him cum in  _any_ way made Pyrrha explode with joy even if she was saving  _her_ virginity for their wedding night, as he came in a mind breaking orgasm. Covering her massive d cups with his cum as he painted her chest white as both lovers hare a passionate french kiss before falling asleep in one another's arms...

* * *

 

The time was here... Jaune thought as he opened his eyes. All of team JNPR was in thier beds. Pyrrha's cock  _stuck_ in his ass making Jaune groan as Rin and Nora slept silently as the broken moon shone on them. As Jaune took a deep breath slinking out of Pyrrha's embrace as he slunk out of the team dorm. As Jaune left his sleeping teammates. As Jaune left his dorm, tiptoeing along the silent dorm until he left the dorm with a  _silent_ creak of the door. As he left his sleeping futa lovers alone as Jaune  _left_ them.

As Jaune left the room he almost _sprinted_ out of the dorm. Dashing up the long Beacon hallways and up the stairs until he found  _it._ The Beacon rooftop where Pyrrha and him trained, where she first confessed to him. Where she took his first kiss. Where  _both_ of them trained before  _it_ happened. As Jaune walked alone as the cool Beacon air washed over him as he sat on the edge of the Beacon rooftop overlooking the city of Vale as-

_Wet._

Jaune's face was wet as hot tears began to fall from it. As he looked up to the tall moon he couldn't help but  _cry._  

" _Why me? Why did she do that to me? I know she had her reasons but why me?"_ Jaune _thought_ as even more tears fell from his eyes as long drops of water fell from his face.

" _What did I do? I was just trying to help! I know she loves me but why!?"_ Jaune thought as tears began to fall freely as he cupped his head in his hands as he began to _wail_. 

It was this spot that he had had several  _firsts_. He had his first confession, his first kiss, his first girlfriend hug, and it was where his  _dream died._

_"All I ever wanted to do was become a hunter! I just wanted to help people! I know I got hurt! I know I almost died! But it was the breach! A lot of people almost died! Some did die! And I saved lives! But why did I have to get told no? Why did Pyrrha take my dream away?"_ Jaune though as his lover's word telling him that as his  _mistress_ she was forbidding him to become a hunter filled his head as he cried.   
Jaune wailed into his hands crying for well over an hour, moaning into the night as he stained his shirt dark with tears as his eyes became an _ugly_ rough red. As he cried openly and-

" _Not alone."_

Jaune thought as he  _felt_ a presence around him as his head snapped around as he saw a  _shocked_ pair of amber eyes on his back as-

" _Blake?":_ Jaune asked as the cat futa fauns gulped... 

* * *

 

When Blake left her room for a moonlight stroll she did not expect to see Jaune of all people leaving his dorm. The young boy was leaving the dorm alone  _without_ one of his mistresses present which raised  _several_ red flags with Blake as she began to stalk the boy.

" _Where the hell are you going?"_ Blake thought as she stalked the boy through the school hallways. Blake had no idea where Jaune was going at nearly two am but she was going to see. As one of Jaune's mistresses, Blake was  _directly_ responsible for his safety. Even if she was not his  _true_ mistress. As Blake followed him. She had no idea where Jaune was going or just how stealthy he was. As he was  _very_ good at sneak as Jaune finally made his way to the  _roof?_ Of all places, as Blake frowned not knowing what the hell Jaune was going to do at the roof, but reasoning that he was a boy without his mistress she needed to take him back to he dorm before-

" _He's crying!?"_  

Blake thought as Jaune suddenly began to wail inot the night as the human began to cry. Blake. Panicked.

" _What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do!?"_ Blake thought as she bit her  _claws_ Jaune was crying! Crying! Blake had no idea why but the human sub and  _eventual_ father of her children was crying his eyes out on the roof! And he had been doing so for over an  _hour!_ Jaune had sat down and just  _cried_ as he wailed into the empty night sky crying into his hands as he sniffled loudly into the night as Blake froze. 

She had  _no_ idea what to do. Jaune's emotional health was  _not_ her responsibility. She was not there for that, but! As his mistress and more importantly as his  _friend._ She needed to do something! As the young futa began to creep forward to see what the hell was wrong with Jaune as-

" _Blake?"_

Jaune asked as his neck snapped around as Blake gulped.

"Jaune... What are you doing here? You know that you are  _not_ supposed to be outside without a mistress and-  
" _What did I do!?"_ Jaune asked in a broken voice as his tears started again as his once beautiful cerulean eyes where now puffy red and stained with tears.

As the boy wailed into his hand as Blake ran up to him, sliding up to the boy as she wrapped him in a tight damp hug. Blake had no idea what to do. She needed to make sure Jaune felt better and-

" _Dammit! Where the hell is Ruby?! She's the emotional one! I don't know what the hell to do!"_

Blake thought as the boy wrapped her in a hug crying into her side. Blake went stiff as a board before whatever passed for nurturing instincts inside of her kicked in as she began to pet his head. Rubbing it gently taking her hands and running them in slow wide circles as she rubbed his blonde messy hair as he cried into her side. As she _tried_ to comfort him. Cursing the fact that she was not better at comforting her man as he sniffled into her side. The boy cried for well over a half hour into her side before Blake finally felt him finish as he cried the last of his tears as she gulped.

"Jaune... I don't know what's wrong but as your mis-

"As your  _friend._ I don't want you to feel bad, so _please_  come back to the dorms with me." Blake asked as the sniffling blonde raised his crying face to her. 

"Are you going to tell Pyrrha I came here alone?"

"I don't think she needs to know. But come on, let's get back to the dorms and get you cleaned up. Ok?' Blake said as Jaune nodded weakly as she picked the human up by his arm. Her superior faunus strength bolstered by her futa strength, as she lifted him up like he was a bag of feathers, and wiped away the last of his tears as she helped him walk back to the dorms...

* * *

 Jaune was quiet on the way back, the smaller human clutching on to Blake's side like she was a life preserver and he a drowning man. As Blake had yet to coax any further words from him about why he was crying on the roof. And while she  _was_ very invested into why  _her_ mate was crying. But her lack of social skills and near  _complete_ inability to comfort another being. Combined with the last time Blake tried to  _force_ information out of a man he was tied in a chair in a small room underground while she wore a Grimm mask. As she led the sniffled boy she was glad the journey back to the room was a quiet one.

Besides Jaune's sniffling that made Blakes' heart _pinch_ the journey was silent as the night sky. As Jaune and her made it back to their room a little after three am and-

_WHAM!_

_Both_ doors of RWBY and JNRP slammed open simultaneously as both of their teams burst out with fire in thier eyes. As Pyrrha looked like the living embodiment of rage. Her body seemingly glowing black as rage-filled her eyes and-

"Jaune!"

Pyrrha's voice came out in sharp bark and-

"Pyrrha!"  
Jaune said as the girl melted. Blake had never seen a face change like that. As Pyrrha's voice went from the living embodiment of rage and fury to one of pure shock to naked fear and worry as-

"Jaune!? Are you crying!?"

Pyrrha asked as the crying boy slammed into her arms as the hallway dissolved into anarchy. The two teams lost it, all of JNPR looked ready to either kill Blake or wrap Jaune in an infinite number of small blankets and feed him hot chocolate and marshmallows the rest of his life. As Nora looked like she was  _actually_ going to do. As she fixed Blake a glare with he t tela eys that coudl peal paint. As Pyrrha demanded to know why Jaune was crying, and why he was with Blake when he was crying and-

In the end, it was Weiss who stopped a potential altercation. She told Pyrrha to put Jaune to bed. Clam him down and  _then_ Blake would tell them  _everything_ that happened. As The two teams agreed to _wait_ as Pyrrha  _gently_ cradled Jaune into their room followed by a panicking Nora and a glowering Rin that while she seemed to know that Blake did  _nothing_ to harm Jaune. Still looked ready to  _skin_ her alive. As team JNPR took thier leader back to thier room as RWBY slowly marched to thier own.

Half an hour later Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin came into thier room as Jaune finally was put to bed and-

_"Five minutes."_

Pyrrha said in a voice that could cut iron as Blake gulped.

"Five minutes till what?"

"Five minutes to tell me why you were with my partner  _alone,_ and why he was crying. Jaune never cries, you have five minutes to tell me a  _satisfactory_ answer or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm going to toss you out of a window. So start talking...

* * *

 Blakes answer was  _not_ satisfying, not at all. As the faunus simply said Jaune went to the roof _alone_ , of his own volition and under no orders that Blake could see. As  Jaune thrn sat alone and he started to  _cry._ Pyrrha demanded more, she said that Jaune  _never ever_ cried. Not when he nearly lost his arm in the forever falls, defending Nora or Cardin. Not when he  _saved_ Weiss form death in the falls and not even when he almost  _died_ in the Breach! Jaune never cried as Pyrrha demanded to know the  _exact_ reason why her lover was in tears as Blake stuck to her story. Rin _knew_ Blake spoke the truth, Jaune just cried... and after that, it was decided that maybe Jaune was having a bad day? Maybe the absence of his team and his  _true_ mistress made him feel worse then they gave him credit for? Maybe Jaune had separation anxiety? That made sense considering his _family_... 

Rin did not like so much  _thinking_ about Jaune's family as that conversation was a no go unless you wanted a spear in your chest or a hammer in your knees. As Rin convinced her friends that Jaune just missed them and that he was ok. He just needed to rest. An option both Pyrrha and Nora  _both_ seemed to buy as Rin grimaced as she shepherded her teammates and best friends out of the room as she and Weiss shared a look as they  _both_ knew that this was  _far_ from over...

* * *

_Things fall apart._  Rin knew that saying better than most, as she saw her team as it  _collapsed._ Rin had  _no_ idea what happened to Jaune-

No. She knew  _exactly_ what was wrong with Jaune, it was  _Pyrrha._ The futa he loved, the futa that loved Jaune more than life itself, and was also the one that  _killed_ his dream. Pyrrha  _never_ wanted Jaune to be a hunter. It was too dangerous, for him according to her. But! Jaune convinced her that if he would put in the work and train day in and out that he could keep his training up. And Jaune did. He trained day in and day out to become better and for a time, it was working then the Forever falls happened. When Jaune saved  _both_ Nora and Cardin from and Ursa, nearly losing an arm to keep her best friend and sister in all but blood and his  _then_ bully now cock sleeve to a fourth-year futa faunus team safe. 

It was that day that Nora's love for Jaune was cemented in stone and Rin owed him her _eternal_ gratitude. But Pyrrha was beside herself seeing Jaune almost die made he futa panic as the first straw came. The second straw was when Weiss was nearly mauled to death by a Beowulf. And Jaune took the blow for her. Nearly bleeding out firm his back as Weiss had to  _freeze_ his body to keep him alive. 

The final straw was at the Breach. Where after a  _long_ battle Jaune saved Ruby by killed the Ursa that was going to bite her arm off only for a Beowulf to trip out his guts eviscerating him on the spot. Hsi creams still sounded in Rin's ears as after Pyrrha had enough. Jaune was  _her_ man. And she would not let him risk his life  _ever_ again. He could stay in Beacon. He coudl go to class train in the arena but he would  _never_ be a full-time hunter. A fact that  _hurt_ Pyrrha and while Rin saw the merit in keeping Jaune safe Jaune did  _not_ as the boy's dream _died._

* * *

 

Jaune didn't do much now, whatever broke in him was  _deep_ he rarely left his room, spent every day crying in the bathroom and had  _refused_ to eat. The boy was down twenty pounds in the month of his imposed  _fast_ as Rin was now faced with the  _real_ danger. The _wellness check..._

Every two weeks Glynda Goodwitch would come to do a _wellness_ check on Jaune. To see if the harem was taking good care of him. Evaluating both his mental  _and_ physical health. And if she saw something wrong she would take note of it for them to improve on it before her next visit, but if she saw _this?_

A crying starving boy that looked ready to walk in front of a bus? Glynda would reprimand the  _entire_ harem. And worst case she would  _remove_ Jaune from the harem for his own good. And that would  _break_ them.

Nora loved Jaune. She  _needed_  him in her life. He was like a brother she had never connected with a guy who could not only keep up with her  _Noraism's_ better than Rin sometimes and after he saved her life? Nora needed Jaune like a sloth needs a tree.

Pyrrha could  _not_ take a depressed Jaune. She was already socially awkward and now? The  _first_ person to see her as a person, and not just a celebrity was crying half starved and she did  _not_ know what to do. Pyrrha got Ruby to take care of Jaune's mental health and not even _Ruby_ being Ruby could break his depression. As the young Reaper had not slept in  _days_ as she did everything in her power to make Jaune smile. As she planned food outings, board games, she baked him cookies, talked to him about everything and  _everything_ as she  _tried_ to make his smile and failed.

To make matters worse Jaune's refusal to eat also meant a refusal to go out, which meant Yang's hands here tied as Weiss thankfully, say this as a  _non_ punishable action by him as Rin was grateful she a  _fair_ disciplinarian as she knew when to  _not_ punish was just as important as when to punish. 

And even Rin needed Jaune. To her he was  _calm_ he was like a child really. He trusted everyone, he loved most people and he was cute. The fact that he had the tightest ass Rin had _ever_ fucked along with the fact that his healing semblance give him permanent Virgin ass was irrelevant but a  _significant_ boost to his status on his life.  And Nora loved him so  _she_ loved him. And now? Rin might just lose him as in the end Weiss gathered all the futa together with a plan to keep thier man as Jaune was alone in his room curled up in a ball crying.

"I have a plan," Weiss said in a calm voice as she took a deep breath.

"Jaune needs a  _best friend."_

_"HEY!_ I'm his best friend-

"Ruby. You are doing a  _great_ job but Jaune needs a friend. A  _male_ friend." Weiss said as the futa's gasped.   
"A...  _male_ friend? Where will Jaune find a male friend?" Pyrrha asked ass he had no idea where they coudl find a futa that would  _lend_ them a man to  _play?_   With Jaune and-

"Why a  _male_ friend?" Rin asked as Weiss sighed.

"It is a face that males need other males to  _hang out_ with. It improves thier mental well being and is shown to have an overall  _positive_ effect on thier well being."

"Ok... but where will we find a  _male_ for him to  _play_ with?" Pyrrha asked a curious look in her tired emerald eyes as Weiss smiled.

"Oh, I _know_ a man...

* * *

 

Qrow Branwen Schnee was having a  _good_ day. As he sat down in his  _seven_ thousand Atlas bed as he yawned loudly and-

"Some food sir?" A calc voice asked from the  _knockout_ futa maid, with a foot long  _flaccid_ cock out for all to see. As her, dick hung out from under her uniform as she bent over to Qrwo exposing her _massive_ not Winter big but still large breast in a lacy pink push up bra holding out a line of grapes to Qrow as the red eyes  _former_ hunter smiled freely.  
"Why thank your Grace. I'd  _love_ some." Qrow said as the mad smiled her pale skin nearly the color of the snow shining in the light as she reached in and placed a grape in his mouth.

"MMM! Thanks, Grace!"

"It is no problem mister  _Schnee._ Please tell me what I can do to make your life more comfortable. What any of  _us_ can do." Grace the  _head_ maid said gesturing to the line of two  _dozen_ futa maid that usually waited on Qrow hand and foot some faunus some humans. All beautiful futa that could have easily, one Miss Atlas any day of the weak and all well hung no cock under a foot long _flaccid_  with at least! Double D cups as Qrow sighed.

"Oh I will but for now I think I'll take a nap. Felling a bit tired you know?"  
"Of course mister Schnee. You wish for a rest before you  _play date_ in Vale no?" Grace asked as a wolf faunus futa named Krix pushed Qrow on his back and began to  _knead_ his flesh making Qrow moan out loud as her long  _claws_ dug into his aura protected flesh.

"Krix you are a gift from the goddess herself you know that?" Qrow asked almost melting into the bed as the wolf futa smirked, her charcoal grey eyes shining in the  _private_ room of Qrow and Winter Schnee as she smirked.

"You keep telling me but I've yet to find another male who thinks of me the same way."  
Krix said with a forlorn look in her eyes as Qrow felt another tremble of pleasure ran down his spine.

_"Nonsense!_ You are beautiful, Krix your massages are to die for. You have a good personality and your cock is huge!"

"Thank you Qrow that is very kind. Most men don't see me that way-

"Cause most men can't walk for a  _month_ after you are done with them." Anot futa faunus this one a bull said as the maid laughed as Krix let out a huff.

"They said they liked it rough."

"Rough is he can't sit upright. You put a guy in a  _wheelchair."_

"A wheelchair!?" Qrow asked gagging as Krix panicked.

"Not for life! Just half a year!"

"You fucked him so hard he was out for half a year!?"

"I got carried away and my knot...

Krix trail off as Qrow sighed.

"Either way, just keep massaging me and it's all good," Qrow said as Krix bowed return to massaging the man and-

_"~Oh husband of mine~!_ You better be ready to go! Weiss has put a  _lot_ of effort into the playdate and I would  _hate_ to be late." The beautiful melodic voice of Qrow wife Winter said as the elder Schnee walked into the door and sighed. 

"Krix. Let my husband up. If I see his ass anymore  _none_ of us are going to make it to Vale this  _year."_  

WInter said ignoring the over a foot and a half long soda can thickness in her skirt that was still _growing_  as all the maids bowed leaving her and Qrow alone as they exited their room.

"Hey, babe. How's work with the tin man?" Qrow asked sarcastically as Winter place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I do wish you would not call him that."

"He's made of metal!"  
"He has a  prosthetic arm."

"And a _chest!"_ He's more metal than man I tell you!"

"Qrow I... nevermind are you ready for you playdate?" WInter asked as Qrow sighed as he got up pulling on his pants as Winter frowned as the cloth covered his ass now hidden from her view.  Winter growled as his  _far_ too tight pants hugged his ass jealously showing off it's every plump curve as she licked her lips.

"So tell me again why I have to go all the way to Vale to hand out with some kid I don't even know?" Qrow asked tiredly in his usual gravely tone as Winter sighed.  
"Because Qrow, I told Weiss you would go and that's that. Now hurry up we have a bullhead to catch you know?" WInter asked as Qrow sighed heavily as he reached for his flask.

"AH! AH! AH! No drinking before you date unless you want to drink something a bit more rich in  _protein."_ Winter said snatching the flask from Qrow's hand as she ran his hand over her growing dick as Qrow gulped.

"H-hey! Don't do-

"Don't do what? Don't have you touch my cock? The same cock you  _worship_ every night? Qrow I know you want this dick. Now be a good boy in Vale and I might! Just reward you with something  _more..._

Winter whispered into Qrow's ear pinning Qrow to the wall as the man moaned weakly as his legs began to _wrap_ around her waist. Winter knew and Qrow knew that Qrow preferred to  _take_ than to give. And even if he would never admit it, without her dick up his ass that is that he would rather be fucked than fuck her any day of the week. And as much as he would never say no to taking her  _inhumanly_ tight pussy he would rather be on his back. Screaming to the heavens as she plowed his ass, Winter knew this as she teased Qrow rubbing her soft voluptuous ass on his groin making his twelve inches shoot up painfully desperate to penetrate Winter's  _unbelievably_ tight Schnee cunt or ass as he whimpered.

"Baby-

"Shh... Be still, I know you like taking more than giving and that's ok. Now take a minute to gather your things. I'll let you suck me off on the plane ok?" Winter asked as Qrow nodded feebly as his wife led him away.

* * *

 

"Jaune met Qrow. Qrow meet Jaune."

Weiss said as her, Pyrrha and Rin oversaw the meeting of Jaune and Qrow. As WInter led her husband to Jaune as the two men blinked at one another owlishly.  
"You the kid?" Qrow asked in a blunt voice that made Jaune glare at him as both Pyrrha and Rin gave him a hard glare.  
"Yeah, that's me, who the hell are you?" 

Jaune asked in a rare flippant tone to the elder drunk man that looked like he was somehow already stone drunk even it was not even six as Winter began to glare at him as-

"I'm the guy who's supposed to make you not want to swallow a gun. So hi? I guess?"

Qrow said as Jaune frowned at the drunk man who could barely keep a straight face as he sighed.

"Fine. let's get this over with. Where are we going-

"You two have been provided with more than enough funds for a night on the town. You  _will_ be going to the futa district but your collars will ensure that no one so much as lay's  a finger  _in_ you." Winter said as Jaune and Qrow pulled on the large black collars on thier necks.

"So that's why I got this on? I thought you were just being kinky." Qrow said as Winter sighed and-

"Jaune."

"Yes, Pyr?" The tired  _thin_ human asked as his partner gulped.

"Jaune. I want you to have this...

Pyrrha said reaching behind her back and-

" _Crocea Mors!?_ Pyrrha?! Does this mean-

"It means I am  _considering_ letting you be a full hunter again. Considering! No promises but... I know it's your dream and I want you to be happy. More than anything else." Pyrrha said flashing Jaune a beautiful smile and-

"Hey, blondie! Let's get a move on! It's Four pm and I'm _sober_ so let's fix that problem shall we?"

Qrow asked as Winter sighed as Jaune gripped Pyrrha's hand.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. I won't let you down."

"I'm sure now go and have fun. I... I don't like seeing you in pain.  _Ever."_

The futa said as Jaunejumped _d_ up to peck her lips taking her by surprise.

"I love you Pyr."

"I love you to Jaune." The two said as Qrow called for Jaune one last time, as the two men bid thier futas goodbye as they went out to the _town..._

* * *

 

"Two _Atlas mules!"_

"Comming right up!"

The futa bartender said as Qrow and Jaune sat alone on a dim wooden bar counter in a random club in the futa district of Vale as Jaune sat smiling ear to ear. He had his weapons _back!_  It seemed like an eternity since he last held Crocea Mors in his own hands! Pyrrha had confiscated them when she took away his hunting dream after the breach but now?! Now he had his weapons back! And that meant-

"So blondie I hear you thinking about taking the self-made dirt nap? Can't say I blame you though! If Winter told me to quit drinking I'd shoot myself." Qrow said in a low self-depreciating tone as the bartender came back with drinks.

"Here you go! Two  _Atlas mules!"_ The bartender said as Qrow reached for his wallet-

"Oh no! Men drink free on weekends!" The waitress said as Qrow smiled as he handed Jaune his cocktail as the  _clinked!_ Their glasses in a toast.  
"Did you hear that blondie!? We drink for free!"

"I heard I'm just not a  big drinker-

"Not yet you aren't! To freedom!" 

Qrow said as both males toasted thier liquor as they downed thier drinks as the night began...

* * *

 

The night started off slow, Jaune not trusting Qrow to tie his own shoes and Qrow not giving two shits about Jaune. As the two began drinking Jaune determined to not let Qrow's  _repeated_ insults that he was a  _lightweight._ As Qrow was determined to out drink the boy and put him under the table.

As the two drank one cocktail became five, five became  _seven_ and seven became _nine._ As walls fell to humanities greatest divide bridger liquor the two began to share life stories as they began to  _bond_ with one another.

"And them! She told me I couldn't be a hunter anymore!" 

_"Hic!"_ Jaune hiccuped barely keeping his eight cocktails in his hand as his vision blurred as Qrow gasped. 

"She did _what!?_ That's ridiculous!" Qrow slurred his response as Jaune hiccuped! Loudly as he twirled loosely in his chair. 

"She did! She said that it was too  _dangerous!"_ Jaune said slamming down his gin and tonic as the bartender replaced it in a moment with a martini as Qrow _hiced!_

Barely able to keep himself seated on his bar stool as he banged his fist on the countertop.

"Ridiculous! You should have stabbed her with your  _foot!"_  
" I know! But she's my partner... and I love her... And I'll do _anything_ for her...  
"I know the feeling kid. I know the feeling." 

Qrow said as both men bemoaned their current life problems, as much as the  _did_ love the futa or futas in thier lives they did want more freedom. The futa's they lever where great they were just so controlling! It was suffocating the both of them! As the men downed their liquor toasting to being free if only for the night. As they relaxed like men!  As they cocktails turned into  _shots_ as lights met dark and stomachs with  _no_ food in them were filled with  _mixed_ liquor as the men bemoaned thier lives drowning thier worries in an ocean of hard liquor as their stress  _bleed_ out from thier bodies as the room swam and turned to  _black_...

* * *

 

" _Oh dear god... my head..._

Jaune cried out as he felt a million rust  _daggers_ jam into his head as he cried out loud.  
" _Quiet kid!_ It's called a hangover, get used to it!" Qrow said from _somewhere_  to Jaune's left as his grave voice traveled to his ears making them _smart_ in pain as Jaune moaned.  
"It hurts...

"I know it hurts. Welcome to the real world blondie." Qrow said as Jaune felt his mind breaking headache threated to split his skull as he rolled on the  _grass_ and-

" _Grass?"_

Jaune thought as he felt  _grass_ on his face. As his hands ran out to fell even more  _wet grass?_ On them, as Jaune felt a shiver roll down his spine as a  _chilly_ breeze ran over him as with a downright  _herculean_ effort he opened his eyes to the  _blinding_ white light of the world as he opened his eyes and-

"What the hell?"

Jaune asked as he saw that he was  _not_ in his dorm but in a forest? Of all places as he was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by  _massive_ deciduous trees. Each over six stories tall and ten feet wide. Covered in  _dark_ green thick leaves that looked larger than his own head as-

"What the hell!? How much did we drink last night?" Qrow asked  _slowly_ getting up as the man fell flat on his face.  
_WHAP!_

"I meant to do that!" 

Qrow moaned as he fell flat on his face groaning as Jaune shook his head.

" _Sure you did,_ " Jaune said as he looked up to the sky, grimacing as the sky was filled with a low overcast layer of oppressive grey clouds covering as he pulled out his scroll and-

"My scroll? What the?" jaune thought as a quick search of his body revealed that there was  _no_ scroll on him as he began to panic.  
_"Qrow!"_

"Yo! Kid! I'm still hungover so I'm going to need you to turn it down. You are on an eleven make it a seven ok?"  
Qrow asked still face first on the ground as Jaune began to jog over to him. His eyes scanning the  _completely_  foreign forest as each step made his head want to  _pop_ in pain. 

"Qrow your scroll! Do you have it?"

"What? Chill out kid, yeah I got it and-

" _No Signal..._

Qrow said as he got up from the ground moaning out loud and-

"Your collar!" Jaune said as he noticed that Qrow's collar was off his neck as a quick inspection of his own revealed that _his_ collar was nowhere to be found as well as Jaune began to panic as he wondered how the hell they went from a bar  _deep_ in the city of Vale to here! Where ever the hell _here_ was. Jaune thought as he was currently smack dab in the middle of a massive forest that he did  _not_ know. Who's trees and leaves did not match the description of  _any_ forest he had ever heard of let alone seen as it was clearly not the Emerald or forever falls and-

"Shit! I'm out of range fo the _CTT.'_ Qrow said as Jaune paled. 

"You are out of range of the CTT!?  That covers all the kingdoms and beyond! Where the hell are we!?"

Jaune shouted as a loud  _crack!_  

Filled the air as Jaune and Qrow turned as on as they saw  _it._

"Is that...

"Grimm! Kid don't look in its eyes!" Qrow said as a  _Grimm_ came into the clearing as Jaune's jaw dropped.

This was  _not_ an ordinary Grim. As Jaune's mouth dropped as something that was  _definitely_ a Grimm but not an Ursa or a Crepp, no this was something  _different..._

 It was like no Grimm Jaune had ever seen or heard of before, it walked bipedally with a  _disturbingly_ human gate. With two massive legs, two  _massively_ muscled arms, all covered in a thin layer of black as pitch fur, with  _burning_ red green eyes on top of its head. Along with twin massive E cup breast that stood up perky and proud like that of some type of supermodel and a solid foot and a  _half_ of free cock hanging freely from between its legs. As Jaune could see its _knot_ forming from here and-

"Kid look sharp! They got us surrounded!"

Qrow said as more and more of the  _futa?_  Grimm came from the woodwork, as the tall, _easily_  nearly nine-foot tall in not taller  _futa_ Grimm began to slowly yet purposefully surround them. Mouths watering as their cocks hardened pointing straight up revealing pink slits beneath them along with their massive balls as Jaune  _gulped._

"What do we do!?" Jaune asked as he drew  _Crocea Mors_ easily shifting into his fighting stance as Qrow gulped.  
"I don't know!"

"You don't know!? What do you mean you don't know!?" Jaune asked incredulously as the Grimm began to close thier circle on them thier cocks throbbing as their eyes filled with lust as the first Grimm looked at Jaune with what could only be described as _a longing_   look in her? Red green eyes. That where  _not_ Grimm eyes. No these eyes where  _human?_

They had red outlines and green irises much like a pair of human eyes and thier color combination reminded him of an Oum's mess tree and her face! As Jaune was forced to admit that this Grimm had a face! An almost human-like face, where the only discernable difference between the things face and a human was the  _thick_ layer of black fur on it and the  _wolf_ snout on its face. As the oddly  _beautiful_ futa Grimm sashayed toward jaune as he held its _eyes..._

" _Red green? I thought all Grimm eyes where red?"_ Jaune thought before shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand.

"I thought you where a hunter!"

"  _Was_! I was a hunter! I quite over four years ago!"

Qrow said gripping his scythe  _far_ too close to his chest as Jaune balked. 

"You _what!?_   Why on Moty's green Remnant would you quit being a hunter!?

"Ok! I didn't quit! Winter made me retire! She said it was too dangerous and-

"Oh for fuck's sake! Tell me you still know how to fight!" Jaune said as the Grimm began to close thier already tight circle on them as-

"I haven't swung my scythe in four  _years!"_

"You what!? We need-

"To turn around! Look alive kid, we got company!"  
Qrow said as Jaune swore out loud as he gripped Crocea Mora in hand as  _both_ men ran to the Grimm. In a desperate attempt to break through thier lines, as Jaune ran to  _his_ Grimm. An Icy shiver ran down his spine like he had just been doused in ice water as his Grimm  _smiled_ at him. As her all to human-like face twisted in a flawless imitation of a human smile filled with warmth, and passion. As her eyes that had the color combo of Nora's hair and his partners yes lit up with mirth as Jaune shivered. As the two men who had up until this time yesterday been content with being house husbands for the rest of thier lives never to taste the thrill of adventure again, found themselves charging head first into a line of Grimmas there were set upon by waves of Grimm as the first battle of the Wild's _began._

 

 

 

 


	2. Urka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO. We return with our heroes in grave peril! The futa Grimm have Jaune and Qrow surrounded! Can they win!? Can they fight back?! Will the all be turned into fuck toys for the monsters of the night!? Find out in this chapter of Into the wilds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE BACK! I Said my smut will get updated regularly so here you go! More futa on male action! In this one, Jaune and Qrow get fucked! They live in captivity and this chapter has less smut but sets up the future! Also, this Fic is not a very long one, even ti it is called Into the wilds! Alot of the fic is in Beacon dealing with how Jaune was treated by his futa harem and the fic is not that long.  
>  Maybe ten chapters? It's a test fic BUT! I have something cooking! OH YES! I got one helluva futa on male Jaune fic in the works. "Beacon days' IS cumming!

"Defend yourself, kid!" Qrow snarled as Jaune scoffed.

"What do you think I'm going to do!? Let them take me?!" Jaune said as he eyed his Grimm... if you could even call what stood before him a Grimm. It was unlike any Grimm he had ever seen before tall bipedal, walking on two legs. Its legs had a decisively human quality to them and the massive red cock that hung between them made Jaune quiver. Epically how it was not staring to perk up.

 

_"It's almost two feet."_

Jaune thought worriedly as he  _gulped_ as his eyes traveled up the hourglass waistline to the _massive_ D cup breast with perkin pink nipples showing off on the chest of the thing. Jaune felt fear in his body as he saw the deep blue eyes of the monster that winked?! The Grimm actually winked at him, its face was so human! It looked like a human futa with just fur and much bigger cock!

As the Grim closed in Jaune snarled rushing the monster with his sword out. Leaping at the thing in an attempt to cut in in half.

" _Die!"_

Jaune yelled as he leaped at the thing as it smirked playfully at him as Jaune stopped. The thing caught him. The futa Grimm simply reached out one long arm and intercepted Jaune mid-air. Catching his attack one handed the monster held Jaune by his arm like he was a feather as it laughed?! The futa Grimm actually chuckled at him in a decisively human voice before tossing his sword to the side like it was nothing.

 

"My sword!" Jaune shouted before gasping as the monster tossed him to his back with contemptuous ease. Its claws tearing open his short jeans exposing his pale bubble ass to the air as Juane gasped as it towered over him smirking in a _far_ too human manner as it aligned its now easily two feet of cock that was angry and throbbing and at least five inches wide to his ass.

_"Wait!_ Stop, that won't fit!"

Jaune begged to hope that the thing could see reason as it cocked its head at him like a dog trying to understand English before it gave a cute laugh gripping his hips with its hands and slamming it's cock all the way inside of his ass as Jaune howled. Jaune screamed like a stuck pig.

"It _hurts!_ Take it out! Take it out! Please!"

The boy yelled as the Grimm shuddered in pleasure, its massive cock reanraign Jauen's guts as it  _forced_ itself inside of his  _pale_ bublly ass breaking into his back door before slamming home into Jaune rearranging his guts as it plowed into his nonlubricated ass. "It hurts! Take it out! Please!" Jaune begged tears in his eyes as the thing cocked its head, it's oddly human-like features at play as it bent down this feminine face mere inches from his and licked? It licked the tears from his face.

Smiling as it gave Jaune time to adjust to the massive intruder inside of him. The cock crushing his prostate made Jaune moan as over a year of anal training kicked in. As he relaxed his muscles took away some of the burning pain in his ass as the Grimm seemed to sense this a smile filled its face as it yanked half of its cock out of his ass. Making Jaune scream in pain and pleasure as he was dragged up halfway off the ground before-

_SMACK!_

Jaune's vision went white. The Grimm began to grip his hips slamming its massive cock in and out of Jaune like a meaty piston. _"Ahh!"_

_Smack! Smack!_

Jaune cried in please and pain as the Grim crushed his prostate.

Its massive cock acting like a meaty jackhammer. Plowing his soft feminine ass and making him scream. Smack! "Stop!" Smack! "AH!" Jaune's mind was going blank! The monsters cock showed his ass no mercy plowing into him like a jackhammer the futa Grimms massive cock drilled into his ass striking and stretching his ass to impossibly wide as- "Bad! This is bad!" Jaune thought is eyes blinked in shock and surprises, as waves of pleasure crashed through him. The futa cock was like a pile driver striking his prostate, crushing his special and trained button and making him scream.

 

"AH!"

_Smack! WHACK!_

Jaune saw white as the Grimms massive balls bounced on his ass cheeks, whacking! Off of them making his whole body shudder as Jaune mewled. 

WHACK! SMACK!

Every time the Girmm thrust Jaune saw white, his ass was stretched and his body shuddered, with every meaty smack! Of flesh on flesh-

" _This is worse than Yang! If she keeps this up!?"_ Jaune panicked the futa Girmmw as dominating him, its massive cock crushing his ass was bigger and wider than even Yang or Nora as Jaune screamed for mercy.

_Smack! Smack!_

The girmm had none smiling in that odd human manner beef lifting him further as she forced her cock into the deeps part os Jaune's ass, forcing the human to buy into a brutal matting press.

 

Making Janes mind almost _break_ as she locked him in a kiss!? The Grimm locked Jaune's lisp that tasted of meat and berries as she kissed him, deeply, her mind breaking cock destroying his ass ruing his tight hole with ever mind shattering _smack!_

Of massive cock into his _greedy_ ass as her blue eyes located on his. Jaune moaned his mind finally giving way to the pleasure as his legs wrapped around her waist instinctively as the boy accepted the superior futa cock destroying his ass-

_"Qrow! He can help-_

Jaune's hope died as soon as they began, as one look to his left revealed Qrow, on his hand and knees being spit roasted between two massive futa Grimm cocks. Twin meaty fuck stick impaling his ass and throat.  _Stretching_ out his holes in a  _painful_ manner as more loud meaty _smacks!_ And messy gurgling sounds filled the said as the Grimm futa formed a circle around him masturbating- "AH- Jaune screamed as his own prostate orgasm neared, he begged the Grimm to not cum inside of him.

His sharp _feminine_ screams for mercy filled the air as every meaty _smack!_ Of Grimm, cock pounded his prostate, filled the air the meaty _smacks!_ Of her cock breaking down his wall and the drawing, the impending orgasm neared as he begged her mercy she had none. She girned evil doubling her massive thrust as meaty smacks! And whacks! Filled the air making the boy's ass jiggle and break like waves on the ocean as Jaune's mind was-

 

_"Cumming"!_

Jaune screamed as he came just as the futa cock seemed to _triple_ in width making Jaune pass out as the Grimm deposited her own massive load into the boy's ass, filling his guts to the brim with thick virile futa Grimm spunk ass his gut bloated as the Grimm cock throbbed. Filling his ass to the brim stretching his own brutalize ass hole in an excruciating manner as her cock throbbed. Forcing a knot of cum inot him making Juane howl in pain filled extasy as her own meaty softball knot was forced inside of his broken ass as Jaune's own cock popped! Painting the Grimm's d cups white as Jaunes own prostate orgasm was forced out of his body as the Grimm smiled a human-like grin as he passed out and his world went black.

* * *

 

 

When Jaune awoke he was cold. The boy shivered as cold air blew past this face as he was on something _soft_ and warm. As he got up Jaune felt a painful bloating feeling in his gut like he had just eaten a mound of pancakes with Nora as-

"Kid! Hey, kid wake up!"

"Qrow?" Jaune asked looking up as a forest blurred past him as-

_"AH!_ " Jaune screamed as memories of the night out Qrow the futa Grimm flooded his mind as- "Qrow!? Where are we!?" Jaune hissed looking over at his friend, who was currently tossed over the back of one of the futa Grimms as Jaune noticed he saw the still dangling massive red cock still coated in cum and _his_  own ass juice as memories of that monster distorting his ass filled his mind as he felt his painfully swollen stomach.

"Qrow what do we do!?"

Jaune asked as his Grimm carried him effortlessly over her shoulder like he was made of paper, his body shaking in the wind as the monster held him. 

"I don't know! Kid look I got a plan-

_Whap!_

"Ow!" Qrow hissed as his Grimm _spanked_ him? Slapping his but hard and giggling.

"Qrow-

_Whap_!

"Ow!" Jaune said as his own Girmm _spanked_ his ass giggling cutely as she carried him ove the strange dark woods, as Qrow and Jaune both spared a worried look to one another. 

"Kid we- _Wack!_

Another spank this one painful landed on Qorw as he yelped.

 

"Hey! Watch-

_WHACK!_

THe Girmm spanked him again with force this time making him yell and go silent.

"Qrow- _WHap!"_

"OW"! Jaune gasped as his own Girmm spanked him with power leaving a _nasty_ red mark on his ass. Making his eyes tear up as he felt his bloated stomach press against her soft fur.

"Wh- _WHACK!_ The nest spanks mad tears fall from his eyes as he went quiet. "Stop talking-

_Whap!_

Qrow winced as that hit finally made the humans go still as the Grimm carried them off.

* * *

 After some time of silent crunching of wood, the Grimm arrived at their _lair... J_ aune thought as a massive black structure the size of a small skyscraper that looked like a massive beehive loomed in the distance. Illuminated with the shining moon as he saw Qrow saw his panic, he was about to yell but he felt his Grimm's arm twitch as she raised her hand and he went still.

 

Apparently, sensing this she smirks and instead she or it rubbed Jaune's ass tenderly making a low groan leave his lips as she carried him into the hive. After several minutes Jaune was full on panicked. He had long since lost sight of Qrow as this Grimm carried him inside what looked to be a nest of some type. There was long sharp corridor dotted with massive black recesses that looked nothing more than massive honeycombs as his Grim carried him up over and through an impossibly long series of corridors and steep cliffs. Bounding over pitfalls, the terrain changed and vaulting over sheer surfaces like it was nothing.

In the end, she _finally_ climbed a final wall of honeycombs and brought Jaune into what had to be her domain as the Grimm futa tossed him roughly onto cold stone floor Jaune gagged as he saw his room. It was a wide are ten feet long and double in length. All carved out of the strange mountain they were now in.

The room had a large pit in the middle along with a number or large honeycombs in the back. There was also a bed of some type. Made o straw grass and leave in the far back that was big enough for two. As Jaune looked at his new surroundings his new owner? Steppin de rubbing a soft hand on his back making Jaune flinch.

He leaped back out of her reach as the Grimm futa giggled. Walking past him her massic cock hanging out and swaying like a thick meaty pendulum as his own cock became rock hard- _"Not now man! Can't, you see how this is!?"_

Jaune asked internally as the monster sat down on her bed, yawning loudly as she pats the side of it as if asking him to come here. Jaune stayed still as a statue. The futa patted her bed again. Pat! Pat! Jaune didn't move an inch. The futa grimaced a look of displeasure coming over her face as she patted her bed more aggressively. Jaune stayed still eventually the thing sighed. Letting out a long exasperated moan as she rolled her blue eyes and curled up leaving room for Jaune. As she did Jaune was at the edge of the room in an instant as he fought to escape. His hope died as he saw a damn near forty foot drop and a sheer surface. No way he was climbing that, Jaune reasoned turning around where the Girmm had one blue eye fixed on him.

Watching him carefully but not acting hostile  _it_ just watched him like she was expecting him to do something _incredibly_  stupid. As the monster looked at him Juane sighed walking forward as he sat down far away from her as she stared at him. Jaune stared at her. She stared at him. He stared right back. The two stared at each other for hours neither willing to budge and Juan refusing to let her out of his sight and- A low growl filled the area as Jaune's stomach growled. He was hungry, he had not eaten anything since yesterday and that massive baby bump in his gut did not count. Jaune winced jsut thinking about it, even after a night with Yang he didn't look this pregnant-

'AH!" Jaune leaped back as the futa was on him. Sniffing his gut before gasping and running out of the honeycomb leaving Jaune naked and alone. "This is my cache!" Jaune thought to leap to the edge of the honeycomb and growing. He was not getting down there. The surface was far too sheer and slippery. One wrong move and he would tumble and most likely break his neck. Even with aura, he would die. Or be seriously injured and there was no telling what else lived in this mountain. As Jaune mumbled he went to the back of the room to think...

* * *

 Two hours of sitting alone gav him nothing but dead ends. He had no Scroll no sword no-

_SLAM!_

Jaune screamed like a woman as a massive bloody deer was tossed into the room. Jaune froze as a deer a large doe with is jugular slice was tossed in as the futa Grimm leaped in after it covered in blood and smiling ear to ear.

"What's happening!?"

Jaune asked the monster as she smiled pointing to his bloated stomach as a blush crept on his face as the thing tossed a pile of wood and moss to the center of the room.

"What?" Jaune asked as the thing began to put the wood and moss together, bending over rubbing the sticks together as-

A roar came as a fire was lit!?

_"It lite a campfire?!"_

Jaune balked as the monster lit a stable fire before going to the deer, extending a row of razor-sharp claws that looked terrify and began to skin it. Jaune almost threw up as the monster skinned the deer cutting off piece after piece of its flesh before sticking them on sticks and-

_"She's cooking?_ " The boy thought stuck dumb at this. A Grimm? Cooking? That was _impossible_! But it was happening the Grimm cooked several rows of deer, failing the honeycomb with gamey meat as Jaune's stomach growled. As the monster finished cooking one long line of meat she ripped off a decent size sizzling chunk and after blowing on it several times shoved it in Jaunes direction an expectant look on her face. "What do you want me to do?" Jaune asked not quite sure what the thing wanted as it frowned. Opening its mouth making several chomping motions before gulping.

"You _can_ understand me!?" Jaune asked floored by a Grimm that could speak as it blinked owlishly as if he had said nothing before shoving the meat back in his direction. As she cocked her head at him inquisitively as if he was speaking another language. 

"I'm not very hungry," Jaune said as the thing narrowed its eyes. Pushing the meat to his lips making the salivate.

"I'm not that hungry-

Jaune ever fished the word as the monster sighed gripping him faster than lighting. Pulling his head into a neck hold as she forced up his jaw and jammed the meat into his mouth. Jaune gagged as the thing made him chew with her hands as the thick gamey taste of wild deer filled his tongue. Jaune wanted to throat but the monster was too strong for him. As Jaune was _painfully_ forced to swallow slice after slice of meat-

_"Ok! Ok!_ I get it! I'll eat!"

Jaune said as the monster paused letting him go and narrowing her blue eyes as her cock swung like an executioner's sword. "I'll eat." He said as she shoved a piece of meat into his hands. This time Jaune put it into his mouth slowly. As he put the thick and somewhat tasty meat into his mouth the monster watched making sure he chewed and swallowed before nodding. As it reached for more meat and fed him.

After a half, an hour of feeding Jaune was finally full as the Grimm nodded a happy look in its face before gathering up the food and taking it to one of the honeycombs. Jaune noticed that it are meat bloody off the deer. Making him gag. As the meal ended the thing yawned sitting down in its nest of wood and leaves as it patted the side. "I'm ok." It patted again. "I can sleep here." Jaune didn't get a third pat, as it rose up walked over to him and dragged him kicking and screaming to the bed. Jaune panicked as it forced him into the admittedly comfy bed as Jaune froze prepared to get raped only for the things massive breasts hit his back as it spooned him heavily putting its face over his neck and going to sleep.

_"You... you just want to cuddle?_ " Jaune thought as the monster slowed it breathing locking Jaune into a death hug as the boy sighed. Grateful that he was not going to be raped as he struggled to get out a few more times but eventually stopped when his Grimm mistress growled making him freeze as he sighed and decided if he coudl rest maybe he coudl think of a way out? As he closed his eyes and somehow went to sleep...

* * *

For two days this happened. Jaune and Urka. As he had now taken to calling his mistress Grimm mainly because she needed a name and calling her _it_ felt weird lived in relative peace. She vanished in the morning going who knows where. Leaving Jaune alone for hours at a time before leaping back in at around noon. Bringing fresh meat, rabbits, ducks and so forth. Butchering them and feeding them to him, leaving a deep stone bin full of fresh spring? Jaune thought water before leaving him again to come back at what he assumed was dusk for the night. At night Urka would always drag a reluctant Jaune to her bed but had made no obvious moves to seduce him or do anything sexual at all.

The futa Grimm seemed content to merely having him around. As the days went on Jaune used the bathroom ina special honeycomb that Urka embarrassing showed him to use as days? Jaune had no idea how time was passing or how his harem was doing. He missed Pyrrha. Even if she did cut off his dream she was his mistress. His first mistress. Sure she was controlling, smothering and a bit overprotective but she _did_ love him.

Or he _hoped_ she did. Jaune wanted to believe Pyrrha loved him and that she was not taking away his dream out of pure selfishness. He wanted to think that she was loving and- Jaune froze as a shadow fell over him.

Urka put a fluffy hand on his shoulder in a sympathetic? Gesture as she made a low purring sound in her throat. Like a dog that tries to comfort its master. As the futa Grimm nuzzled his shoulder, its human face licking his neck.

"I... Thank you Urka." Jaune thought as the futa Grimm gave a happy chortle before sitting back down on their bed, a smile in her eyes and-

_"She's hard."_

Jaune thought to blush as the monster got an erection. It was just as big as last time almost two feet long and thicker than his own leg. Not an easy task as her softball sized balls hung under them she flipped on her side as Jaune saw a _dripping_ pink slit?

_"She really is a futa."_

Jaune thought as the sight made his free cock harden as Urka froze. Sniffing the air like a dog before turning to him, giving him a playful wink. Spreading her legs in an inviting pose as she said-

_"Come and get it."_

Her cock free as she literally cupped her fingers in an all to human gesture as Jaune felt his ass tingle. Over half a year a futa training with Weiss and Blake had made his instincts when shown cock honed to a fine edge as soon he was on his knees a million thoughts running through his mind as he knelt before the towering Grimm cock. Gulping once his dick painfully hard as he _licked._ Urka tenses a gasp leaving her mouth as Jaune _tasted_ her cock head.

It had a familiar meaty taste that all dick had but she had something wild about it. A flavor he could not put his finger on as her swollen red tip throbbed. He gulped licking her tip again running his skilled tongue along it as she hissed in satisfaction, moaning as Jaune emboldened by her reaction and acting on instinct took her cock into his mouth. Urka hissed as she tossed her head back as Jaune's mouth enveloped her cock.

The boy taking only a third of her dick into his mouth gagging as her cock simply could not fit into his throat. Even with Yang's stretching exercise her cock was simply to girthy for Jaune to do anything but take the head of her futa cock as he gagged. This was just like with his harem or maybe not just like. Usually, if it was Pyrrha she would be saying how much she loved him or that he looked cute on his knees. Ruby didn't like dirt talk mainly moaning and-

_"GAH!"_

Jaunes thoughts where interrupted as Urka had enough foreplay. Taking her hand and shoved Jaune's mouth onto her cock.

Making the boy _gag_ as his jaw was stretched open. Tears came from Jaune's face as her massive cock almost dislocated his jaw as she hissed in pleasure letting Jaune's mouth come up for a moment before slamming his face back down on her cock. Making the boy squeal as she forced him halfway down her cock, her girthy red piece of meat break open his mouth stretching his mouth to what he thought was an _impossible_ degree before she started to thrust. The thing moaned as wet smacks! Filled the air. Urkas cock broke down Jaune's throat. Making the boy gag as the Grimm futa growled.

She took her freed hand and  _smacked!_

Jaune's ass making him moan as she left a  _massive_ red mark on his plump thick ass before taking a finger and  _diving_ it into him. Fingering his prostate making him _shudder_ as she took him on  _both_ ends. 

Her cock _slamming_ his mouth up and down her cock as loud wet smacks! Filled the air! Jaune felt his that bulge and his vision dimmed. "Too, much dick." He thought as the futa girmm pummeled his mouth taking her cock to the bast and thrusting. She gripped his short blonde hair using it as leverage as she slammed her massive childbearing hip into his face. Smack! Smack! Jaune's vision saw as her fur felt oddly good?

Soft and warm on his face as she ground into him as- Urka's breath tense as Jaune panicked. He tried to get away as he recognized the warnings signs of a futa bout to cum but as if sensing his flight she tripled her pace. Forcing her cock even deeper into his mouth making more wet smacks! As well as sick gurgling sounds fill the air as Jaune felt his eyes waster as0 Urka shouted as her cock swelled.

Her already leg thick dick almost tripled in size as she forced her cum into his mouth. Jaune's scream was cut off as her dick widen and throbbed. Exploding hot futa cum into his mouth. THe did force baseball sized lumps into his mouth. Making Jaune's mouth water as he felt his breath choke! Her cum filling up his throat as the futa Grimm howled hold his face firmly to her dick base slamming her hips forward even as she came. Jaune was forced to grip her plum Grimm ass. That felt like furry heaven as he was forced to grip onto them for support as Urka pumped her cum deep into Juanes stomach.

Making her _moan_ as Jaune _screamed,_ the boy's jaw was almost broken. Stretched far beyond its natural limit as Jaune felt his vision swam as the Grimm kept cumming. Really! Urka was like a dam water house! She filled his gut again ng again! As massive wads of matter filled his stomach bloating it obscenely making it stretch! To the absolute limit before her actual know forced itself inside of his mouth. Making him choke before she sighed her own orgasm complete as she rubbed Jaune's cock with her paw making him shudder as he flushed as he realized that somehow he came as well.

As Urka smirked at her mate patting his head lovingly before taking him to thier bed and going to sleep.

* * *

Urka was gone most of the next day, Jaune was grateful for small miracles. The boy could not move. His gut was nine months pregnant with Urka's seed. His body was full with her thick seed, every time he moved he felt his stomach slosh with cum. As he groaned. Jaune needed to get out of here. A few more of those throat fucks and he would drown! As the boy moaned his mistress came back, Urka bounded over the edge of thier home dinner in claw. Several rabbits and small foxes along with firewood in her hands. As she came to her bight blue eyes flicked to his. "Hello." Jaune moaned as his owner? Walked inside her breast swearing and her cock swing lake a damn piledriver.

Urka smiled at him her disturbingly human face that still made him shiver. She looked like a human. Her face as only a bit! Elongated like a canine but her eyes, her lips her nose was almost too human. Like she was a human no matter how crazy that sounded. As Urka walked in she got bust cooking. She was a good cook even Jaune had to admit. He had been a great chef for his harem. It was one of the rare times when he was given a _"Reward."_ From Weiss.

As his punishment mistress she cold reward and punish him as she saw fit. And after his first meal? She gave Jaune a gift he would be every day for the rest of his life. The _rainbow shower..._ Jaune's cock throbbed as-

_"AHH!"_

Jaune moaned as Urka appeared before him a smirk on her lips. She _pressed_ down on his pregnant belly making Jaune gasp/ "Stop! Urka!" Jaune gasped as the Grimm pressed on his stomach with his hand pausing, cocking her head at him as if asking him a question.

"Urka that hurt-

The Grimm gripped his shoulder nearly crushing him as her eyes burned a hole into him.

_"Urka?"_

Jaune asked as the Grimm shook him rattling him like a soda can. Her cum sloshing painfully in his gut making Jaune sick. "Urka?! What are you doing!?" He asked as the futa Grimm smiled like a sun. She was nodding her head as she pointed to her chest.

"You... you are Urka."

The Grimm looked ready to _pop_.

"Your name is that. _Urka."_

The Grimm let Jaune go. Making him groan as he slammed down her cum sloshing around as she leaped in the air. "Urka?" Jaune asked as the Grimm smiled like a human child. Apparently, she liked her name. Can she understand me!? "Urka."

The Grimm nodded.

"I'm Jaune."

The Grimm gave a throaty growl sound that sounded like a car engine backfiring and had a _hint!_ Of a sharp E at the end of it.

"Close enough," Jaune said a smile as she repeated that sound again and again. Saying his name practically laughing as-

"Urka! The meat!"

Jaune said as the meat began to char, as Urka whisked it away putting it on the honeycomb for food storage as she looked down to Jaune. She said the odd throaty backfire sound as Jaune smiled. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Jaune." He said hoping that he might be able to talk to the Grimm- Urka did not want to talk. She pounced on Jaune, pinning him to their bed planing a kiss on his lips making him moan as his stomach churned.

"Urka! I-

Jaune felt the tip of her rock hard cock _pressing_ his ass, the monster mushroom tip _seeking_ entry to his back door was already  _spreading_ his ass giving him an _instant_ erection making him shudder as she pulled thin hips to her a hungry look in her eyes as-

"Urka _wait!"_

Jaune said as the Grimm actually paused. Looking him in the eye with a curious look. "Please be gentle," Jaune said tossing a hail mary as she _nodded!?_ She can understand me!? "Urka- _"GHA!_ "

The boy _screamed_ as Urka gently but _firmly_ shoved her entire dick in him in one go. Jaune gasped as the Grimm cock broke him. Urkas massive cock stretched out his ass. Making the boy grit his teeth as she gripped his hands in his. Interlocking thier fingers and making him gasp. As she forced her cock into him his virginal ass gripped her cock, clenching and twist around her Grimm meat as she hissed. Jaune saw start. Her Grimm cock filled his ass like no other, her body shook and shuddered as she finally _tipped_ his prostate.

Making his toes curl up as-

_"Ahhh!"_

Jaune moaned his mind going blank as his toes curled up and his back arched. Jaune could _never_ get used to Urka's monster of a cock. As it  _stretched_ out his ass making it gape as Jaune shook with pleasure. 

Urka smirked a ther handiwork as her mate's ass _clung_ to her cock like a fleshy vice. She let her mate adjust to her size, his stomach was still full of her seed and it was almost time. Soon Urka would take him to the meeting are to see the others. The other human her mate seemed to be acquainted with was just! Finished with his breaking in.

She felt a bit bad for the rough treatment for him but that human had two mates her's would only have one.

_"Ahh!"_

Her mate _mewled_ in pleasure as she took half her cock from his ass. Her mate's ass clung violently to her cock, gripping her dick greedily as she smirked. Enjoying her mate rolled back blue eyes that matched her own so well. As she gripped his soft feminine rear end, that almost had her confuse him for a human female at first, that would have been less than fortunate. Human females were... _complicated._

Urka did _not_ like them.

_Smack!_

 They did not like _her._

_Smack! Whack!_

_"Urka! Harder!"_

_Smack! Smack!_

And they were useless for her.

_Smack! Smack!_

The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled her den as meaty  _smacks_ entered the air as Urka moaned as she forced her mate into a matting press, slamming her toned chest ono his cum drunk belly. Making him squeal in an adorable manner. Smack! Whack! Urka smiled asher ball whacked her mate's feminine ear. Her cock destroying his prostate her abs flattening his cum filled belly.

Making him cry tears of pain and pleasure. Urka did not like to make her mate Xone hurt. He was _the_ most precious thing in her life and she wished him no harm! But he was her mate and she was his alpha. He needed to learn his place in thier group and there was only one way she knew to show him that.

_Smack!_

Urka smiled her cock pummeling her mate's ass as he shuddered ropes of seed erupting from his cock. Urka smiled Xone blushed fiercely. She wanted to caress her mate's member but that would come later.

After her mate learned the proper way for him to climax she would be sure to treat him. Urke growled as she tripled the pace of her thrusts into Xone. Making him cry out as he wrapped his legs aroudn her accepting her as the plan.

Urka _pounded_ into Xone's ass without mercy. Her cock hammering home to the  _deepest_ parts of his ass like a wild animal.

 

_Smack! Smack!_  
The sound of flesh crashing into flesh saturated the air as her massive cock _painfully_ stretched and rearranged his hole. Making him scream. Smack! Smack! Xone lost control as his body spasmed as his cock came again much to Urkas pleasure as she kissed Xone deeply.

Her human mate returned the kiss as she pummeled his ass. Smack! Whack! Her balls crushed his ass making him _scream_  out her name in bliss as his slutty beta ass _attacked_ her cock clinging to it _milking_ and twisting it like a common slut.

Urka felt her climax near. Xone the attentive beta that he was noticed too and begged her with his eyes. His stomach was too full of cum to have his all filled but Urka was not swayed by his charms. Smack! Smack! She doubled her pace growling warnign Xone to accept this. Xone accepted this as Ursa matting press became _brutal._

 

Her body pinning Xone on the floor his ankles above her ears his cock flapping uselessly in the wind her cock _deep_ inside of him  _breedign_ his ass and rearranging his guts Urka smiled. She would reward Xone tomorrow for his behavior as any good Alpha would. Smack! Some Alphas denied ther mate pleasure Urka could never understand that. He was her mate why would she not want him to cum as much if not more than her?

_Smack! Smack_!

Urka gritted her teeth as Xone's ass proved to be _far_ too much for her to handle. Her cock burst as his ass broke it. Xone _screamed_ as yet another orgasm came from his cock. Painting her breasts white as his body shudder as she came. Her own orgasm tearing through her body her ock pumping or ofter gooey rope of cum int him making his already bloated stomach bloat obscenely as she filled him with her l _ove._

A Xone was finally fit to be  _bred_ his body shuddered one more as a pained cry left his lips as her own softball sized knot _forced_ its way int his tight ass making him pass out Urka smiled kiss her mate gently tomorrow was his reward and after that? It was time for him to start to _socialize._

* * *

 Jaune's life was... _odd_ ever since Urka  _fucked_ him in there den.

 "Urka! Urka! I'm _cumming!"_

The boy yelled as his mistress slammed her _inferna_ l cunt onto his cock, milking the boy _dry_ as Jaune filled her up with his cum as he sucked on on her exposed pink nipples as she growled. Urka had taken to riding Jaune just as much as she fucked him which was often as she had already made his ass her _personal_ cock holster and had  _broken_ him in for the last few days,

Jaune woke her up every morning with a _sloppy_  blow job. Forcing his mouth on her massive veiny cock gagging on it. Making his _mistress_ purr before she woke up and proceeded to face fuck him into unconsciousness. Gripping his hair and making him  _choke_ as he was forced to hold onto her globular futa ass as she skull fucked the life out of him. Pounding his mouth so hard he swore his jaw would break before leaving a gallon  _magma_ like cum in this gut making him pass out from exertion.

 

He would wake up hours late Cochin on cum to ther cooking luck when she would gently massage his prostate with her fingers, forcing a minimum of three orgasms from him. Making him moan before gent feeding him lunch and leaving for wherever she left int he day. Where she went Jaune had no idea only when she came home she was horny. She spent hours plundering his ass.

He never got used tot he sees the width of her cock. It plowed down his as making him squeal like a girl s she breaks him. Even now the thought of her magnificent ock sent him over the edge as her infernal folds milked him dry. Coling and suckign his cock into me as he painted her inner walls white. As he finished cumming Urnk smirked kissing him on his lips before getting off of his neo lip cock with a wet plop! As his cum leaked from her snatch she snapped her fingers as Jaune leaped up. She bent down allowing Jaune to climb on her back as she jumped down the honeycombs.

Taking Jaune at a jog to his _friends_. His friends as it turned out where few and far between. Urka and whatever kind of Grimm she was kept males as pets? Mates? Slave? One of the three or some combination as Jaune was taken to a type of natural zone. Where human males that had been acquired by the futa Grimm where left to play. As she took him she let him go as he smiled happily walking over past the naked deathly silent men and walking to his friend.

Qrow nodded to him both knowing better than to talk so close to there owners. As Jaune walked up he saw the ground and the writing on it.

_"Made contact. We leave tonight. THey are planning something big so look out."_

Qrow wrote on the ground as Jaune nodded. Urka was a nice Grimm but she was just that. A Grimm. He needed to get home his harem was worried. As Jaune nodded he and Qrow sat back to back on the stone cave floor as they waited...

* * *

Jaune had seen death. He saw Grimm kill people, he saw people kill people but this? This was  _off_ in a way that just bothered his soul, 

"Alica!"

"Don't look Mark!"

The futa human said screaming as Jaune paled. In front of him was a futa huntress getting her ass absolutely _wrecked_ by a futa Grimm. Loud meaty smacks! Filled the air as she was attacked. The Grimm raping her smiled warmly her cock painfully stretching the _nonlubricated_ ass of the poor futa. Her cunt spewing juices all over the place as Jaune shuddered.

_Smack! Smack!_

The futa's cock came as her male love held down by two Grimm force to watch sobbed- Jaune was seated firmly in Urkas lap, his mistress sensed his displeasure and put a finger in his ass. Making him moan as she nipped his ear whenever she was telling him to calm down. Everything was ok. She meant as Jaune watched the meaty _smacks!_ As the futa was finally cum in she was pushed?!

Into a pool of thick black tar-like liquid. As Jaune gasped as for two _long_ minutes the futa looked to have drowned- The pool burst as a fresh futa Grimm appeared. As the new breed howled the other futa's holding her mate let go as the man gasped before his once human futa partner pounced on him pounding his ass and- Qrow saw Jaune and Jaune gapped. They were turning human futa into futa Grimm!? This... this was _NOT OK._

Jaune and Qrow shared a hard look as they knew that this had to stop  _tonight_.

* * *

 Urka was a good mistress, or she  _tried_ to be with all of her beings. She always knew when Jaune was down or feeling bad. Usually, she would cuddle with him, suck or ride his cock or something else that was caring. As she came to him she took his hand rubbing it to her stomach? Jaune did not know why until he felt something _kick._ Jaune's face paled as Urka smiled brighter than Oum himself- Then she was gone. The Grimm snarled once and ran out of her honeycomb as Jaune's hand began to shake like a leaf in the wind.

_"It kicked?! Her stomach kicked!? That means-_

"Kid! NOW! No time for thinking this whole place is gonna burn!" Qrow yelled as Jaune acted. He leaped out of his home as he fell and fell into the arms of a very angry and _very_  naked Qrow. "Look who dropped in!"

"Shut up and get us the hell out of here," Jaune said as smoke? Filled the air.

"Thought you would never ask!"

Qrow said as he put Jaune down.

"Follow my lead!"

Qrow said as Jaune nodded and they ran.

* * *

_"GET ON!_ " A female soldier in teal power armor wilding twin shotguns yelled as Jaune jumped into the waiting bullhead. Qrow follwed as-

"Get us the _hell_ out of here!"

The woman with twin shotguns yelled as the ship lifted off, Jaune saw a burning Grimm hive in the distance.

"What did you do?"

"Good ole Molotov! They should not have let me keep my liquor! Damn aminals. Take your sword, I found back in my _owner's_ den. Your's gave it to mine or some bullshit."

Qrow said pointing to Jaune's sword in the back of the bullhead as a female _nonfuta_ soldier in teal power armor with a large  **M** on her helmet glared at them. Jaune took one look at her and froze as he knew who  _they_ are.

"The  _Matriarchy!?_ Qrow are you fucking insane?!"  
"No, I was desperate! And the Matriarchs control this land! So loosen up!"

"How did you contact them?"

"I! Kept my scroll! My keepers where to busy fucking me to notice that I did. Now let's get out of here!"

Qrow said as the ship took off as the  _hive_ collapsed in the background. As the ship tore off Jaune  _swore_ he hears something  _howl_ in pain and loss as a lump formed in his gut.

"Where are we going?"

Jaune asked pushing thoughts about a  _Grimm_ aside as he looked to the Matriarch soldiers with the shining pulse shotguns.

"You are going back to Beacom _male."_ The female soldier almost _spat_ at him her twin pulse shotguns aimed at the floor as Jaune ndoded finding a place to sit down as they flew off into the night sky as Jaune closed his eyes. " _Pyrrha, guys I'm comming home_." Jaune thought as he gripped his weapons still naked as the day he was born as the Matriach soilder  _zoomed_ in on his dick as Jaune closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! End of the chapter! The boys made it out! And now the Matriarchy is her?! OwO!? What does that mean!? I 'll tell you what it means! Next chapter is Jaune getting some legit girl action. Getting a cock ride or eleven and the road back to Beacon is on! Looks at Blasingfire. You started a fire of Futa on male Rwby Jaune sub stories. You best be prepared for what you unleashed. Also! Really Blasingfire? I'm disappointed! We are writing almost the exact same fics! We both have similar Jaune first aura guy going on! And I even have fics on "Gender-reversed" Worlds that I think you would like! One of these days you need to turn your Game on senpai! Until then I am out.  
> Ps. the First one to actually find and call me out for my legit fics gets a sub-Jaune femdom story in your honor with some limits.   
> Until then!? Looks at Shoddy Bee. Yeah! I see people lurking! Inspiring people to write! Tally ho! Reversed words are next and BOY!  
> Jaune gets fucked in the BEST possible ways! And the worst so yeah!   
> Whoa! GO, TEAM!


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC! IT WILL RETURN! SHORT CHAPTER FOR NOW

_“Male!_ Open your mouth!” The harsh voice of the medic said as Jaune complied.   
“AH!” He said as he opened his mouth the medic took some time jamming a small probe inside of it flashing yellow then green as the silver armored medic sighed.

“Well  I have good news and I have bad news _male_ for one you are not overly affected with futa cum thank the goddess. Two it looks like whatever the fuck those _things_ were doing to you is not permanent or not finished so thank the goddess!” The woman who Jaune could only see her skin said. She was tall six four and had blonde hair poking out of her helmet. Sher silver combat armor hid the rest of her from view as Jaune sighed.

“Thank you ma’am.”  
“You are welcome male.” The Matriarchy medic the one who saved Jaune’s life more or less on the bullhead said as she looked him up and down. He was in the medical ward of the ship on route to wherever the hell the Matriarch set up shop. He knew that the Matriarchy and the futa kingons did _not_ get along. Women hated futa, futa hated woman. It was a story as old as time the two never got a long and the _need_ for males to reproduce only made things even worse.

“Male from what I can tell you have been exposed to large amounts of futa cum, by law you will be given an antidote.”  
“:What does that mean?”   
“It means you hiar, your muscles and all the other _horrifying_ effects of the affront to the goddesses good name will be _purged_ from you be grateful.” She said before storming off. Jaune sighed as she left Qrow popped in the older man had called in for help as he walked inside letter the medi walk out first bowing once as he stopped in.

“You ok kid?”  
“The _Matriarchy!?_ You called the _fucking_ Matriarchy to help us!? What the fuck Qrow!?”

“I needed to do something! Fuck kid those things were wrogn! We needed help and they helped us our ok? I got my scroll back and did a flare so thank you!”  
“I! Fuck what are they going to do with us!?”   
“I… I don't really know to be honest… they want to take us back for debriefing at a compound so we are probably going to be interrogated by some women.”  

“Is that good?” Jaune asked a twinge of fear in his voice as Qrow shook his head.

“Kid the futa might not be _nice_ to us all the time but I’d rather be a poor male in Atlas that a _rich_ one in the fucking Matriarchy!”

“What? How bad can they be?”  
“Kid you have no the fuck idea. We are going to go home I think but they are going to need payment for saving us.”

“Payment what do they take? We don't have any money and they don't use Lien like the futa! What do we pay with?”  
“Our _bodies.”_ Qrow said shaking his head as Jaune let out a lwo gulp.

“You… you are kidding right?”  
“Not at all Jaune today is looking more and more like the day we become parents.”   
“But! But our Mistresses back home!?”

“Jaune they will be happy to see us alive not calm down if you don't want them to bust your ball I mean that literally just do what the say and it will all be over soon.”

“I… I trust you.”  
“Good now let’s get _ready…_

 

\------

 _“Please!_ A _break!’_ Jaune yelled his cock _pumped_ out cum it was never used this much even the medic hissed, her hips _slammed_ up and down on his cock her fat ass _crushed_ his balass as she drained him.

“Shut up male! Give the goddess her due and be DONE!” She hissed as Jaune came again his seventh orgasm taken from him as she moaned she was pregnant the medic Jaune did not know her name or had even seen her face. Just pale skin and blonde hair, her armor opened at the crotch allowing them to fuck as her tight hot pussy _milked_ Jaune’s cock.

 _Whap!_ She slapped him across the face Jaune whimpered in pain as she hissed.

“Pay attention! I’m fucking you male so look at me or else!” She hissed her hips slammed up and down as Jaune whimpered.

“Yes Ma’am!” He said as Jaune felt his eyes begin to tear at times like this he thought of Ruby… she was his best friend ever. When Pyrrha and him darted Ruby congratulated him, when Weiss wanted to put him in a chastity cage and even _Pyrrha_ thought it was a good idea Ruby said no and defended him… Jaune was  _no_ fool, he knew the futa saw him as less, less than a futa, less that a _legitimate_  citizen he knews this, his life leaving home was a complicated story one he actually lied on many times. He lived in the borders of the futa kingdoms and the Matriarchy and it was a  _hard_ choice of what side to pick both looked down on men both would discriminate, oppress and abuse him but the futa one by  _one_ reason. 

As much as they would  _degrade, humiliate, talk down, condescent, insult, molest_ and  _abuse_ him Jaune was still  _Jaune_. The futa saw him as a human being  a  _less_ human for sure but a person with his own will desires and dreams, they let him join Beacon they trained him like every other futa and they  _never_ forced themselves on him. In the Matriarchy all men ha done purpose to  _breed_. They existed as breeding stocks, no school, no jobs, no rights, they existed to breed females and make more women. The had  _free use_ laws there and as much as Jaune  _hated_ being abused by futa not even Weiss or Yang ever raped him. Or not on  _purpose_....

 

Another reason he was glad he picked the futa kingdoms was Ruby... she was a light in his life and in all his years she was the _first_ person to ever look at him as an equal and more so to treat him like one as well. When Pyrrha wanted him to wait till marriage to ride his dick Ruby rode him in _secret_ fucking Jaune in public making him squeal! Ruby was his best friend she cared for him she _loved_ him... And even  _if_ Pyrrha, Nora, Rin and WBY loved him and Jaune was  _sure_ they did he was always a male first and everything else second... to them he was less not un human just  _second rate_ but to Ruby? He was just  _him_...

 

 _WHAP!_ Another hit struck his face tears flew from his eyes as the medic rode his cock slamming her hips like a wild animal cumming hard making Jaune fell like his cock would be ripped in two! She grunted once but this time followed  by a wet _pop!_ The guard yanked her cunt off Jaune’s cock! The now purple seven incs seemed to sink, the eggplant colored cock sagged. As

 _“Good enough,_ male you will be interview but a doctor so stay  put!” She hissed as Jaune nodded she left the room leaving him along in a Matriarch base in a silver white room deep blow the earth as he sighed….

 

\----

 _“Male?_ You say your partner trained you?” A face! A human face said the doctor was a kind woman in her forties, pale flawless skin blue eyes blonde hair and  white lab coat that hung over D cups on her _perfect_ flawless figure. She was his doctor and after  _many_ injections to purge him she was now treating him like a  _almost_ human. 

“Yes she trained me but she also told me I could not train-

“Good things she died. Male your futa might have saved your life.” The doctor said making Jaune pause.   
“What?”   
“Male did you ever get injured in your time in Beacon? Did you suffer any leg wounds?”   
“Once… the Grimm attacked the city of Vale once and I was wounded why?”   
“Oh dear. I looks like the Grimm that attacked you _ruined_ your knee caps and many of the tendons.”   
“What?”   
“It means that you can no longer _block_ you say to fight with a  sword and shield correct?”   
“Yes ma’am.”   
“When that _thing_ attacked you in the wilds when your tried to block it broke through correct? With ease?”   
“Yes?”   
“That is because your knees are _permanently_ weaker. The Grimm that injured you had done so to much. Jaune you can _not_ be a hunter without removing your legs or dramatic surgery. Even so you will only be able to fight  _minor_ Grimm I am sore to say but as of now? Any hope you had of being a hunter is null and  _void."_  
“What?! Since when!? How long has this-

“It would have been known right after your injury futa are savage but the do have good doctors. Your partner kept this knowledge from you.”

“I… I don't believe you! _Pyrrha-_

“She kept it from you, I don't know why and I do not care. What i do care about is _one_ thing. Mister Arc if I asked you to be a hunter what would you do?”   
“I would say yes!”   
“What if I told you I could _make_ you a hunter?” She asked as Jaune paused.

“I would say yes… _why?”_  
“Because I have a deal for you.' The woman said her eyes locked onto Jaune making him blush she called him by his last name a  _rare_ thing for a woman to say. Futa called him by his names for respect they saw him as  _slightly_ more than breeding stock if cocksleeve counted.

"What kind of deal?"  
"The kind where you get your legs back and you do something special in your life for once.'  
"Special Like what?"  
"Mister Arc I will make no bones about this topic. I hate futa I absolutely  _loathe_ them. In fact I hate them so much I changed your body just to spite them."  
"You did what?!"

"Futa cum is now _poisonous_  to you. If you don't receive regular meals three times a day any cum you ingest or are  _pumped_ with will become toxic this keeps you free from pure _protein_  diets."

"I... thank you?"

"You are welcome, as I said I make no bones. You are less  than me. I think of men as  _breeding stock_ but I see potential I want to give you your legs. Full prosthetic limbs."  
"I! Why?"  
"Simple. I give you your limbs back. You enter Vytal as a _official_  sponsor of the Matriarchy. You  _win_ or get close really beat as much futa as you can. Do this with our banner? Show them that we can make something as simple as a  _male_ beat them and that will be all the reward I need."  
"You... you are doing this for revenge?"  
"I am doing this because they are abominations. I don't care for revenge this also helps you. You can show that  _partner_ of yours that you can fight. I know you are an Arc. I know your family  _forced_ battle upon you. You escaped once from them but now?  What will you do? Prove yourself more than your once owners? Go back to a sex toy for monsters? Or commit suicide from betrayal? I wonder..."  
"

"I'll take you damned eal. Give me my legs." Jaune almost spat as the older female gave a look to  _freeze_ blood.  
  


"Ah! Excellent! So nice when I find a male that can  _behave..."_

  


\----

 

“You sold your fucking _soul!”_ Qrow hissed as he and Jaune board the _Merigold_ the feigher would take them right back to Vale hopefully to their not angry owners.  The two were on their way home finally. Qrow booked them a flight with a third party even if he sold Jaune to be a sex toy for the captains futa daughter for three days a trick Jaune  _still_ had not forgiven him for. 

  
“Jaune the Matriarchy is fucking _using_ you to look _good_ and get back at futa! You think those fancy metal legs are free!?” Qrow hissed Jaune’s fake legs _looked_ human but were made of plastic and silicone. They weighed the same as his old one but were stronger let him run, jump and sprint faster than even a futa! And even came with small dust chambers to store ammo! If he used them...

“I don't care what they think Qrow… I was _lied_ to! By my _partner!”_

  
“So what!? You are a pawn for those damned women Jaune!”

  
“So what!? I don't care! I’m going back to my room!” Jaune hissed leaving Qrow behind on the bullhead deck.

  
“Fine! Be like that!” Qrow said as Jaune sighed. Pyrrha lied to him, kept something  _critical_ from him for so long! So what if he was hurt!? If she told him he was injured he would have accepted it! Not happily but he would have! Over some time…

“ _Why did she lie_?” Jaune thought opening the door to his room. As he did fox futa winked at him she had grey eyes and a grey tale and a throbbing 18 inch _knotted_ cock. It was the color of storm clouds grey on the side a  _thick_ i red tip that leaded a river of cum. Jaune sighed rolling his eyes once as his  _roommate_ greeted him. 

“Hey there roomie! Ready to fuck like rabbits?”  
“ _Fuck me.”_ _  
__“As you_ say!” The futa sai as Jaune rolled his eyes and she _pounced._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it goes! Another futa on male story that is heavy on the plot with a lot of smut! This and stress relief which is coming out next are going to be my main fics on this site from here on out! Until next time Desu Vult out!


End file.
